


it takes courage to grow up

by omigiris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris
Summary: Back when they were younger, Atsumu and Osamu were known to live in their own world, detached from the people around them. The first person they warmed up to was Shouyou, who was a year younger than them and lived right next door. However, once Shouyou entered middle school, their relationship slowly became strained and it wasn't long until Shouyou moved out of their neighbourhood.They meet once again in high school, but this time standing on the opposite sides of the court and with a team to call their own.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, one-sided Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 182
Kudos: 930





	1. thinking back i

The twins had once met Shouyou Hinata when his family first moved in, but the boy never left a lasting impression on either of them, so naturally, they forgot both his face and name. Their first proper interaction with Shouyou was only when the boy had approached them in the playground on a quiet, Sunday morning.

“T-That’s..!” Shouyou raised a finger and pointed at the ball in one of the twin’s hands. “That’s the ball they use in volleyball! It’s my first time actually seeing one in person!!”

Both siblings turned their heads to face the owner of the unfamiliar voice, and looked back at each other then to Shouyou once again. “Who’re you?”

Shouyou stiffened, “You guys don't remember me..? It’s Shouyou Hinata, your neighbour!”

“Oh, right. There was a family who moved in awhile ago, I completely forgot.” the twin whose bangs were swept right said nonchalantly. “So, whaddya’ want?”

“Umm, could we play the ball together?” Shouyou asked shyly, fiddling his thumbs together. “I wanna’ try spiking the ball like the Little Giant on TV!”

“Little Giant? Who’s that?” the twin with left-swept bangs turned to his brother, who gave him a shrug in response. “Oh well. Sorry, but we don’t trust other people to take care of the ball. ‘Tsumu and I saved up our allowance for it, and we won’t just let anyone touch it so easily.”

“Oh come on, just for a little bit!” Shouyou clenched his fists and leaned forward. “Just a toss, please!”

“No.” Atsumu said with a tone of finality.

“Pretty please!” Shouyou clapped his hands together and bowed at a ninety degree angle.

“No.” Atsumu repeated his answer.

“Please, please, please!” Shouyou insisted, bringing his back further down.

The frown on Atsumu’s face grew deeper, and he let out a heavy sigh. “Look, just go and save money for yer’ own ball. Ya’ don’t know how much ‘Samu and I had to starve ourselves to buy this ball.”

“ _You_ had to starve yourself, because ya’ kept on spending yer’ allowance on useless things.” Osamu raised pointedly. “Also, it wasn’t like we had to starve or anythin’, ya’ just didn’t get to buy yer' snacks.”

“Shut up, ‘Samu!” Atsumu snapped. “Let me look cool here for once!”

“It’s only for a little while!” Shouyou begged. “I promise I’ll take good care of the ball! I just want you to toss it to me!”

“Ugh, fine.” Atsumu said with as his face wrinkled, and he put the ball into his brother’s hands. “Ya’ better leave us alone after this. ‘Samu, could ya’ throw the ball for me?”

“Sure.” Osamu nodded, and he readjusted his palms around the ball.

“Yes!” Shouyou pumped his fists with an enormous grin on his face. He then bent his knees and spread his hands, imitating the stance assumed by the volleyball players on television. “Bring it on, then!”

Osamu gave his brother a thoughtful look. After properly taking in Shouyou’s profile, Osamu noticed that he was shorter than the average of their age, and it would be more difficult for him to jump and reach a toss. But knowing Atsumu, he was just going to toss the ball in his own way, regardless of who was spiking.

Although Osamu did feel bad for the boy, he didn’t enjoy having his peace ruined by a child looking to disturb them. Atsumu would end this with a toss, and hopefully, Shouyou wouldn’t pester them anymore.

And so, Osamu threw the ball into the air, and fortunately, it was a good height and followed a good path for Atsumu to toss the ball easily.

Osamu was right that Atsumu wasn’t planning on holding back on the ginger, despite his stature. Atsumu smirked, eager to show the boy his proper place as the ball fell into his palms. He hit it up once again, tossing it high up in a trajectory going across Shouyou’s head.

The ball was clearly too high up for Shouyou to reach, as it was flying higher than even twice his height. But the glint in Shouyou’s eyes sent shivers down the twins’ spines. Before they knew it, Shouyou had already pushed himself off the ground, leaping upwards to reach his hand for the ball.

Atsumu’s eyes widened as he took in the view of Shouyou’s jump. It was a mesmerizing sight, seeing someone jump up so high, with their fingertips reaching out for the ball inches away from them. If he had to make an analogy, it was like watching a crow swoop in closeby to him to steal his ball, as Shouyou was dressed in all-black.

However, Shouyou’s hand hit nothing but air, and the ball landed on the ground next to Shouyou, bouncing a few times before coming to a full stop. Both Atsumu and Osamu watched Shouyou in a mixture of amazement and disbelief, despite the latter’s failure to hit the ball. There was just something about his form and jump that instantly drew them in.

Shouyou’s feet were eventually back on the ground, but since his back was too bent backwards, gravity pulled him down to the sandy ground. The ginger squawked as his back and the back of his head violently hit the ground, and both twins were snapped out of their tranced states and they quickly rushed to Shouyou’s side.

“Hey, are you okay?!” Osamu asked, snaking his around Shouyou’s shoulder to pull him up. “This is bad, 'Tsumu. We should call ma’.”

Shouyou’s eyes slowly opened as he groaned in pain, and he gave Osamu a small, reassuring smile. “I-I’m alright! I fall down a lot, so I’m used to it.”

Atsumu pursed his lips together, “That was really dangerous, y’know! Ya’ can’t just get used to hurting yourself like that!”

“..Sorry..” Shouyou frowned and his gaze became downcast. “I just want to jump as high as the Little Giant and spike any toss that comes my way, so I’ve been practicing my jumps a lot.”

Atsumu stiffened in surprise at Shouyou’s honesty and genuinity reflected in his eyes and tone. Shouyou was really serious about his admiration for this Little Giant, to the point that he was okay with hitting himself hard in the head. Although any sane person would have probably told the ginger to stop making such risky stunts, Atsumu couldn’t help but feel taken by Shouyou’s passion. 

From the moment of that jump, Atsumu was overcome with an odd feeling of connection with Shouyou. It was similar to how he felt about Osamu, but at the same time a lot different. But Shouyou Hinata was definitely someone Atsumu wanted to have by his side.

Osamu probably felt the same, but to a lesser extent, as his emotions were often less intense than Atsumu’s. So Atsumu wasn’t hesitant when he crouched down to meet Shouyou’s eyes.

“Hey, yer’ actually pretty interestin’.” a smile formed on Atsumu’s lips as he put out his hand. Shouyou blinked at the extended hand with a disoriented expression. “Let me toss to ya’ again, Shouyou-kun.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Years passed, and Shouyou was finally in his first year of middle school. He had heard many stories about the boys’ volleyball club from both Atsumu and Osamu, whom he was now the bestest of friends with. They may have had a rocky start, but it was surprisingly easy to get along with them afterwards. 

Shouyou was more than excited to be able to witness real volleyball firsthand now that he was in middle school. With some help from the twins, he was already all signed up for the club, and after the period was over, he was going to meet them both to head to the gymnasium together.

Shouyou couldn’t stifle his smiles throughout the entire day of school. While everyone was still adjusting to their environment and making friends, Shouyou’s mind was only filled with the prospect of playing volleyball and having teammates for the first time. Once the bell had finally rung, he was the first to jolt out of his classroom after hastily stuffing his belongings into his duffel bag.

The ginger raced down the flights of stairs, making his way across the corridors of the ground floor towards the pathway leading to the gymnasium. He had taken note of the directions earlier in the day, and it stuck in his memory as he was simulating his future in his mind over and over again during the previous period. But along the way, he was suddenly greeted by a familiar voice from behind.

“I said it earlier, didn’t I? I’ll be the first one to reach the gymnasium, Shou-chan!” Atsumu announced, picking up the pace and now sprinting next to Shouyou.

Shouyou’s mouth went wide agape, and he clenched his teeth as his eyebrows drew together, “What--No way am I losing to you again, ‘Tsumu!”

The two began to butt heads, but they were separated from one another when students were beginning to flood the corridors from the upper floors and blocking their way. Shouyou instinctively started screaming from the top of his lungs to energize himself. He was going to give it his all to beat Atsumu in this race, and this would be the last time the older boy would snag a win from him.

Atsumu’s expression tightened, “Shou-chan, ssh! Yer' gonna' catch the teachers' attention..!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaahh!!” Shouyou continued to scream, and he managed to widen the gap between them, gaining a greater advantage. “I won’t lose!!”

But Shouyou soon realized he was running in thin air, and he stopped his motions and looked around in confusion. His gaze eventually landed on the boy standing behind him and looking up at him with a frightening glint in his eyes. Shouyou squeaked in surprise upon meeting Osamu’s eyes.

“What the heck were ya’ both thinkin’, running around the corridors like that?” Osamu asked, his tone monotonous but the fury on his expression was apparent. “Ya’ could have gotten hurt running recklessly like that, Shou-chan.”

“Um..” Shouyou anxiously swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“And you, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu turned his head to face his brother, whom he had trapped in a headlock with his other arm.. “I know yer brain’s never grown since you were five, but could ya’ think about how I feel for once? How do ya’ think I feel when I’m forced to share yer’ punishment just because we share the exact same face? _Haa?_ ”

“Ow, ow, it hurts, ‘Samu..!” Atsumu managed, squirming about to free himself from Osamu’s grasp.

“Osamu, Atsumu!” a new voice said, and Shouyou curiously raised his head in the direction of the voice. It was a tall, bulky man whose foreign appearance made him stand out from the other students in the corridor, who were all already staring at them enough. “It’s just the start of the semester and you both are _already_ causing trouble? Let go of Atsumu, Osamu. You don’t want to get into trouble with the principal again, right?”

“See, ‘Tsumu. Ya’ just got Aran-san angry at me.” Osamu glared sharply at Atsumu.

“Yer' the one hurtin' me here though!” Atsumu retorted.

“A foreigner..” Shouyou murmured and stared at the boy with sparkly eyes. “So tall..!”

Aran tilted his head, curiously looking down at Shouyou who was being held up by Osamu with a single hand by the back of his collar. It was no surprise that Osamu was strong for his age as his powerful spikes were already becoming a hassle to handle. But it was more surprising to Aran that the twins were willingly associating with an actual person outside the regular players.

“Hey, hey, do you know him, ‘Samu?” Shouyou turned his head to face Osamu again, his expression brimming with excitement.

Osamu’s anger dissolved almost instantly, and he finally let go of both Atsumu and Shouyou. Atsumu exhaled in relief. “..Yeah, he’s a senior in the volleyball club.” 

Aran smiled at Shouyou, “I’ve never seen you before. Are you their classmate?”

“Oh, no! I’m Shouyou Hinata, a first-year!” Shouyou broke into a big smile and made a ninety degree bow. He then raised his head again and looked up at Aran with glittering eyes. “So you’re part of the volleyball club too? Are you the ace?”

Aran found himself quickly overwhelmed by the bright aura Shouyou irradiated. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Uh, yeah..”

But before Aran could say anything more, he suddenly felt cold shivers run down his spine, and his eyes snapped to the direction from where he was feeling the chills. Atsumu and Osamu were both giving him nasty stares mixed with what seemed to be jealousy, and Aran blinked at them cluelessly.

Atsumu placed both his hands atop Shouyou’s shoulders and pouted, “Forget about him, Shou-chan. He might have a cool name, but ‘Tsumu’s a way cooler name.” 

“But he’s so tall and not to mention he’s the ace too! That's super cool, ain't it?!” Shouyou insisted. Aran couldn’t help the feeling of pride that bubbled up inside him at Shouyou’s honest praise.

Unfortunately, Aran felt Atsumu and Osamu’s intense gazes again, “..I’m definitely gonna’ grow taller than you, Aran-san.” Atsumu whispered under his breath.

“No way, you're already tall enough, 'Tsumu.” Shouyou sulked. 

“We’ll grow taller than Aran-san together, Shou-chan.” Osamu chimed in. “And ‘Tsumu’s gonna’ stay short.”

“Hey!!” Atsumu looked at his twin angrily.

Aran’s mouth opened in realization, and he found himself smiling sheepishly. He didn’t know the relationship and history the twins shared with Shouyou, but it was obvious how they both felt for the boy. He felt bad for Shouyou more than anything, as he could never imagine how tiring it would be to be the target of affection of two troublesome siblings.

“Alright, alright. Whatever you say.” Aran sighed, waving his hands in dismissal. “I have to go grab some things from the faculty office for the coach. Don’t go causing too much trouble for Hinata-kun, okay?”

“It’s ‘Tsumu who’s causing trouble, not me.” Osamu pointed at his twin. 

“Shut up, ‘Samu! You’re obviously the one making all the fuss!” Atsumu stomped his foot furiously, and his eyes rolled to Shouyou for reaffirmation. “Right, Shou-chan?”

“Eh? What trouble? I don't think I remember any of you causing any trouble lately..” Shouyou folded his arms against his chest and tilted his head sideways, completely baffled. Aran made a mental note to himself about Shouyou's oblivious nature, or maybe he was already too used to the twins' antics. Shouyou's shoulders then perked up when realization struck him, “Wait, we’re gonna’ be late for practice!”

“Oh, yer’ right.” Atsumu similarly perked up. He glared at Osamu from the corner of his eyes, “This is all yer’ fault for being so petty, ‘Samu.”

“..Stop blamin’ me for what you did wrong, idiot ‘Tsumu..!” Osamu gritted his teeth, and he banged his forehead onto Atsumu’s forehead. “Yer' the one who decided to get into trouble by bein' a five-year old on the first day of the semester! You prideful, jerk-faced, no-brained moron!”

“What did’ya just say?!” Atsumu pushed Osamu’s forehead harder with his own. “Yer’ the one who’s always such a goody two-shoes and a teacher’s pet, it’s seriously so sickening!”

Aran sighed a second time, and he moved his hand to his hip and shifted his weight to the leg on the same side as the hand on his hip. As good-looking as they were known to be across the school, he could never understand how anyone could willingly choose to even be around the two. He felt even worse for Shouyou now.

As the insults went on, Shouyou took in a deep breath and cut through the twins with a single hand, “Okay, that’s enough from you two! You guys fight  _ way _ too much, it wouldn’t hurt to celebrate my first day in the volleyball club a lil’ more instead, y’know?”

Atsumu and Osamu gave Shouyou a thoughtful glance before looking back at each other and sighing collectively in defeat. Aran was shocked at how easy it was to stop their argument, which could have easily escalated into another big fight. But he was also just as shocked to hear that Shouyou was actually joining the volleyball club. 

Volleyball had always been a sport where height gave the player a significant advantage. While shorter players could easily play the libero position, it was still rare to find shorter players in the game. What added further to the shock factor was the fact that Atsumu and Osamu absolutely despised players who didn’t take the sport seriously, so if they were this close to Shouyou, it must mean that the latter really was serious about playing volleyball.

Even if that was the case, the coach was really sticky about weeding out the shorter players and immediately deemed them to be lacking in potential. Aran could only hope that the situation would work out for the gingerhead, regardless of what his intentions were.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around more often then, Hinata.” Aran smiled. “Don’t hesitate to talk to me if you need anything.” 

“Thanks! Er..” Shouyou pressed his lips together into a thin line, looking as if he was trying to remember something.

Aran raised a brow, and he eventually realized he had yet to introduce himself. “Oh, I’m Aran Ojiro. You can just call me Aran, though.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks again, Aran-san!” Shouyou nodded, grinning with his teeth this time.

Aran shuddered slightly when he felt the intense gazes of the Miya twins on him yet again. He managed to brush it off, and he turned on his heel and walked off in the opposite direction after giving Shouyou one last nod of affirmation. 

“We aren’t that late, right?” Shouyou asked, his brown orbs sliding towards Osamu who was the only one with a wristwatch.

Osamu caught the sign immediately and raised his right hand where he wore his wristwatch. “Nah, it should be fine. We better get goin’ now, though.”

“Heh, I can’t wait to see ya’ finally play in a team, Shou-chan.” Atsumu threw his arm around Shouyou’s shoulder and pulled the younger boy closer to him. “I’m gonna’ toss the ball to ya’ soon enough, so ya’ better be ready!”

A big smile lit up Shouyou’s face in return, “Yeah, I can’t wait!”


	2. thinking back ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments! i really appreciate them! i didn't think i'd have to write so much but i had lots in mind so it took a LONG time. special thanks to my friends for helping me proofread, i still have some difficulty figuring out atsumu's interactions with hinata.
> 
> i also realized aran may probably not in the same middle school as the miyas, but i don't feel like changing that, so in this au aran is in the same middle school.

Months had passed since the start of Shouyou’s first year of middle school, and the Summer Tournament period was finally upon the volleyball clubs in the schools across Japan. 

It was normal for the audience seats on Yako Junior High School’s side of the arena to be packed with the members of the boy’s volleyball team and normal students alike. Yako was known to be one of the powerhouses in the Hyogo Prefecture, but a few years have passed since the last time they were able to secure a spot in the Nationals.

Things had changed for Yako Middle School Division ever since the Miya twins joined the boy’s volleyball club. The twins quickly became known as the super duo following their tournament debut in their first-year, and they had completely hogged the spotlight when Yako became Hyogo Prefecture’s representative in the Nationals in the same year. 

Shouyou never knew that the Miya twins were such a big deal, although he was well aware of how much better they were from him in volleyball. Watching them play with other players on the court further cemented the fact that they possessed innate ability in the sport.

How otherworldly his best friends had suddenly become as compared to him only served to excite Shouyou. It was the second set now, and the score became 25-15 when the scorekeeper flipped the scoreboard on Yako’s side. It didn't take long for Yako to completely crush the opposing team, with the spotlight being on the Miya twins once again.

The crowd erupted into cheers for the winning team, and Shouyou joined them in, shouting happily for the team from the audience seats. The regulars on the court huddled up together and shouted their cries of victory. With this, they would be heading to the finals of the prefecturals, which would decide the team to go on to Nationals.

Amidst the incessant yelling of the players, Atsumu turned his head in the audience’s directions and his eyes landed on Shouyou, who was standing at the border holding a paper speaker. His face lit up as it usually did whenever he saw Shouyou, and he flashed him a proud peace victory sign. Shouyou perked up at the sight of Atsumu, and he gave the latter a peace sign back with a big teethy grin spread across his face. 

Osamu then pushed Atsumu out of the way, and he stuck a peace sign out as well as Atsumu stumbled forward. Shouyou’s grin only grew when Osamu came into the picture. But Osamu’s presence didn’t last long as Atsumu delivered a flying kick at Osamu’s bum, and the two eventually found themselves throwing blows at each other in the middle of the court. Shouyou heaved a sigh, while also being oblivious of the curious glances he received from the others in the audience seats. 

Shouyou then casted a determined look down at the scene below him, where Aran had inserted himself into the fight to stop the twins, and he brought a fist to his chest. He was surely going to join the regulars next year, and he was definitely going to stand on the same court as Atsumu and Osamu.

____________________________________________________________________________

The door to the rooftop flung open, and Atsumu stepped outside and looked around. His brown orbs eventually landed on Shouyou who was sitting on a bench at the far end, and he jogged over in Shouyou’s direction with a lunchbox in hand. Shouyou noticed Atsumu’s figure approaching him from the corner of his eye, and he turned his head in surprise.

“Yo~” Atsumu greeted Shouyou with a warm smile. “Weird seeing ya’ all alone. I thought you’d be eating lunch with yer’ classmates.”

“Oh, ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou raised his head to face Atsumu. “You don’t have another strategy meeting today?”

“Nah, I’m _finally_ free from that stuff. Man am I tired of them.” Atsumu said as he settled down next to Shouyou. “It’s gonna’ be awhile till the Spring Tournament, so guess yer’ stuck with me for the time being again.”

Shouyou looked down at his rice, “..Are you sure you aren’t going to eat lunch with your teammates? I thought you were pretty close to them.”

Atsumu smirked, “Hmmm? Are ya’ jealous, Shou-chan?”

“O-Of course not!” Shouyou denied his words and his lips contorted into a pout. “I have friends too, aside from you and ‘Samu..”

“I’m pretty sure you have more friends than the number of friends ‘Samu and I have combined, so you don't need to get all defensive there.” Atsumu chuckled in a playful manner. 

Shouyou’s cheeks became red and he scratched his cheek with his finger, “..I just wanted to eat lunch with you and ‘Samu everyday again, like we usually do.”

Atsumu took some time to process Shouyou’s words, and when he did, his face also turned a similar shade of red and he comically pointed his index finger at Shouyou, “Pfft, so ya’ were jealous! Ya’ just denied it just now too, are ya’ becomin’ a tsundere or somethin’--?”

Shouyou’s blush grew darker, “I-I take it back! I don’t want to have lunch with you ever again, idiot ‘Tsumu!”

“Jeez, ya’ don’t have to get so angry.” Atsumu smiled. “In fact, I’m actually pretty happy that ya’ feel that way. You do have many friends, so I thought ya’ didn’t really need ‘Samu and I outside volleyball.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Shouyou made a puzzled look. “You two have always been my best friends since third grade. Maybe it is partly because of volleyball, but even if we didn’t play volleyball, I think you two would still be my bestest friends.”

Atsumu’s eyes widened incrementally, “..That’s really unfair, Shou-chan.”

“Wait, did you actually think we weren’t best friends?” Shouyou shoulders jumped in surprise. “I-I even said it so confidently.. Um, we can just be regular friends if that’s all you see me as--!”

“What are ya’ goin’ on about now? Ya’ sure are funny, Shou-chan.” Atsumu chortled. “Yer’ my.. best friend too. I’m sure ‘Samu feels the same way too.”

“Phew.. So it wasn’t just me..” Shouyou’s shoulders fell and he smiled in relief. “I’m actually really happy to you both as my best friends!”

“..You really don’t know how powerful your words are, do you, Shou-chan..” Atsumu looked away.

Shouyou leaned towards Atsumu and made a smugful expression, “Oho, what’s this? Are you gonna’ cry, ‘Tsumu-kun?” 

“..Yeaaaa~h, I think I might just do that.” Atsumu said nonchalantly.

“Wait, that was just a joke! Don’t cry now, ‘Tsumu!” Shouyou panicked. “What if your classmates see you?!”

“Of course I’m telling them that you made me cry.” Atsumu smirked.

Shouyou pouted, “Aren’t people gonna’ laugh at you for crying because of another guy?”

“Not my fangirls.” Atsumu pointed out. “And ya’ know what’s gonna’ happen to ya’ after that, right?”

“..I’m sorry, ‘Tsumu-san. Please don’t cry.”

“Just kidding, just kidding~ If I did that, it would be easy blackmail material for ‘Samu, and I’m never lettin’ that guy have his way.” Atsumu laughed and waved it off.

“Oh, that’s true.. But now that you mention ‘Samu, is he busy today?” Shouyou said, curiously looking around his surroundings.

“Aaah right, that guy’s been busy with student council work.” Atsumu explained, his tone sounding bored as he unwrapped his lunchbox. “Being Mr. Perfect as always. It’s so annoying.”

“‘Samu’s a part of the student council?! That’s so cool..” Shouyou gaped. 

“Tch, I guess it is pretty cool..” Atsumu clicked his tongue.

“It must be tough juggling both volleyball and student council, I can never imagine doing that.” Shouyou added. 

“That’s just cuz’ you suck, Shou-chan. I can juggle things way better than ‘Samu if I wanted to.” Atsumu said as he pouted.

“Hey, I could do it too!” Shouyou pressed, but his smile quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. “But I remember you had to do all your summer homework right on the last day of summer vacation, though. Really great time management there, huh, ‘Tsumu-kun?”

“Wha--! I-I fully intended that!” Atsumu claimed.

“Not to mention you wouldn’t stop complaining about how you wished you finished it all earlier.” Shouyou added.

Atsumu groaned. “..Okay, fine. It was only that one time. Just that one time!"

Shouyou giggled, and his expression then turned melancholic, “Still, you’re both gonna’ be busy with training again soon during the Spring Tournament, huh..”

“Yeah, we’ll be participating in another training camp soon to get prepared.” Atsumu leaned back and took a bite out of his riceball. “I hate to say this, but the players in the Nationals are really on a whole other level. Especially that floppy-hand bastard and Mr. Perfect Two.”

Shouyou tilted his face cluelessly, “Flop what? Who?”

“Kiyoomi Sakusa and Wakatoshi Ushijima.” Atsumu said their names, and he impatiently took larger bites of his riceball. “Ugh, just sayin’ their names makes me so angry.. I swear I’m gonna’ beat the crap outta’ that Sakusa the next time I see him..!”

“Hm.. I actually didn’t think it was possible for you to remember people’s names..” Shouyou hummed out of interest. “I think I remember one of them though. Sakusa-san was in the team that beat you, right?”

“..You didn’t have to say it out loud, Shou-chan.” Atsumu sighed dejectedly.

“Ah, sorry.” Shouyou scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Still, I think it’s pretty cool that there are so many strong players out there! It must be fun to be able to play against them.”

Atsumu looked at Shouyou’s expression thoughtfully, and he finished off the remains of the riceball in his hand in a single bite. “..Yeah, I guess it is sort of fun.”

Atsumu’s eyes happened to roll down to Shouyou’s lunchbox and his eyes sparkled when he caught sight of the remaining single piece of inarizushi stowed on the side, “Ooh! It’s been awhile since you’ve had inarizushi in your lunchbox!”

“Oh, right. You sure do like inarizushi, ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou turned to his lunchbox. “It’s not really anything special though. My mom prepares it the same way any other person does.”

“You _reeeally_ don’t get it at all, huh, Shou-chan?” Atsumu shook his head and waved a finger at Shouyou’s face. “Have you ever tasted store-bought inarizushi? There’s obviously a huge difference.” 

“I think it tastes just the same though.” Shouyou whined.

“Guess you’re just too used to having your mom’s homemade food everyday.” Atsumu sighed. “You sure are lucky, Shou-chan..”

“You’re just saying all this because you want it, right?” Shouyou sighed, and he used his chopsticks to hold the inarizushi up. “There, you can eat it on your own.”

“You know me so well~ I’ll ask my granny to make some extra riceballs for you tomorrow.” Atsumu hummed joyfully as he leaned his side against Shouyou and reached his hand for his chopsticks. An idea suddenly popped up in his head, “..Hey, feed me instead, Shou-chan.” 

“What--?” Shouyou blinked. “ But you can eat on your own, can’t you..?”

“Aw come on. There’s nothing wrong with it, is there?” Atsumu smiled teasingly. Deep inside though, he was dealing with the embarrassment welling up deep inside. 

“..I guess not.” Shouyou shrugged.

Shouyou readjusted his chopsticks, and he brought the inarizushi to Atsumu’s face. Atsumu opened his mouth and used his teeth to bite off the entire piece of inarizushi from the wooden chopsticks. Atsumu turned away from Shouyou as he chewed the food in his mouth, and his expression instantly lit up in bliss.

Shouyou didn’t understand why, but he felt his heart race when Atsumu had leaned his face towards his chopsticks. It continued pounding hard even now as he was watching Atsumu happily gulp down his food.

“I can never get enough of this heavenly taste~” Atsumu murmured lightheartedly after he swallowed down the food in his mouth.

“I’ll ask my mom to make more inarizushi next time since you like it that much.” Shouyou said, and he moved his chopsticks back to his lunchbox. He then took another grainful of rice into his mouth. 

Realization suddenly struck, and Shouyou froze. He looked at his chopsticks with a blank face. That was just an indirect kiss; he just had an indirect kiss with Atsumu Miya. His face grew hot at the thought. He didn’t know why he was suddenly becoming aware of it now when they’ve shared utensils a lot back in the past. 

“What’s up? You look like you just saw a ghost or somethin’, Shou-chan.” Atsumu looked over at Shouyou curiously.

“O-Oh, no! It’s nothing at all, nothing at all..” Shouyou trailed off..

“Well, if you’re startin’ to regret giving me the last piece, I don’t feel any remorse at all, so don’t expect me to apologize or anything.” Atsumu said in a teasing manner, another cheeky smirk rising to his face.

Shouyou’s face only grew redder when he saw the smile on Atsumu’s face, and his eyes shot away from Atsumu's face and down to his lap. Atsumu raised a questioning brow at this gesture, and he wondered whether Shouyou had actually realized anything. But he was quick to shake his thoughts away, as he was already convinced that Shouyou would forever be too oblivious to ever notice any of his advances. It did annoy Atsumu at first, but it had become the norm to him after a few years.

Atsumu proceeded to change the topic, “Anyway, I’ll be free for awhile until the Spring Tournament, so wanna’ practice hitting some of my sets?” 

“..Really? You’re gonna’ toss the ball to me?!” Shouyou was immediately overcome by excitement and anticipation upon hearing Atsumu’s words. 

“Yeah. We gotta’ start gettin’ you into shape for the try-outs in yer’ second year, after all.” Atsumu nodded. 

“Ooooh! That’d be great, ‘Tsumu!” Shouyou pumped his fists, but his expression suddenly fell. “..But, aren’t the try-outs pretty competitive? I’m not sure if they’ll even shortlist me for the try-outs..”

“Don’t worry, it’ll work out somehow.” Atsumu winked. “For now, ya’ should probably focus on getting yer’ basics right.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I am still pretty terrible at receiving especially..” Shouyou looked at his palms thoughtfully. 

“Reassuring to hear that yer’ well aware of it.” Atsumu said playfully.

“..You could at least try to deny it, ‘Tsumu..” Shouyou mumbled.

“..But y’know, if ya’ do manage to get into the team next year, we’ll finally get to play together on the same team.” Atsumu said with a hint of excitement in his voice. “So let’s get there together, Shou-chan.”

“..Yeah.” Shouyou’s smile grew wider. “I’ll get there for sure!”

____________________________________________________________________________

Shouyou’s forehead wrinkled in deep thought as he watched the regulars practice their spikes on the courts from the side of the gymnasium. He put his hand on his chin with his arms crossed against his chest. In the past few weeks, he had been practicing spiking and receiving with Atsumu almost every day after club activities. But he was never able to spike any of the quicks Atsumu set up for him.

Quicks were hard to hit, so it was a far cry to think a newbie like him would be capable of spiking such a set so easily. But Shouyou still wanted to try hitting one someday, as he was curious about how good it would feel to hit such a fast ball the opponents couldn’t even react to.

“What are ya’ thinkin’ about, Shou-chan?” Shouyou was suddenly taken out of his thought process when Osamu snapped his fingers against Shouyou’s forehead, causing the latter to stumble backwards from the impact. “Feels like something bad might happen, seeing you actually trying to use your brain.”

“Ow.. What was that for, ‘Samu?!” Shouyou held his forehead with both his hands. 

“Just felt like it.” Osamu gave him a small smile.

“Grr.. You really do have a bad personality, ‘Samu..” Shouyou bit his lip. But seeing Osamu’s face reminded him that Osamu was actually the best at hitting Atsumu’s sets. “Oh, right! You’re really good at hitting ‘Tsumu’s sets, right?”

“Hm? I guess..” Osamu blinked at Shouyou in bewilderment at the sudden change of topic.

“How do you manage to hit his quick sets so easily then? It’s super hard for me..” Shouyou asked as Osamu chugged down his energy drink.

Osamu lowered his water bottle and his face tightened, “Easy? No way, his quick sets aren’t easy to hit at all.”

“Wha--But you hit them like they’re so easy to hit..!” Shouyou imitated the gesture of spiking with his hands.

“It doesn’t mean they’re easy to hit. I only managed to start hitting them once I actually stopped thinking about gettin’ the hit in. That’s just how awful his tosses are.” Osamu huffed.

“I don’t get that at all.. B-But I still think ‘Tsumu’s tosses are amazing, though!” Shouyou pressed. 

“Well, ya’ really shouldn’t feel bad about missing his quick sets. It really takes awhile to get to hit them.” Osamu looked away. 

“Yeah, ‘Tsumu said that a lot too..” Shouyou said, pursing his lips. “But I still want to hit them really bad..! Urgh...”

“I don’t think ya’ should think about trying to hit his quick sets for now. I’m sure other setters are able to toss ya’ more manageable quicks.” Osamu said. “‘Tsumu’s just disgustingly stubborn about the way he tosses.”

“It has to be ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou insisted. “He was the first one who’s ever tossed a ball to me, after all. I want to be able to hit whatever toss he sends my way.”

Osamu gave Shouyou a thoughtful glance, and he heaved a sigh. “..Good luck, then.”

“Osamu!” one of Osamu’s teammates called, and Osamu turned his head to him. “We’re starting the next set now!”

“I’ll talk to you later then, Shou-chan.” Osamu patted Shouyou’s fluffy hair. “Becareful not to think too much, or ya’ might end up going bald.”

“Oh okay..” Shouyou nodded absentmindedly, and he watched as Osamu jogged off towards one side of the court, joining his teammates and Atsumu. He rubbed the top of his head, “...Wait, I won’t actually end up bald, right?”

Shouyou then looked down at his palm, and balled his palm into a fist with a determined expression on his face. He was not planning on giving up on hitting Atsumu’s quick sets anytime soon, even if he still had no idea how to tackle it at present. He suddenly heard his name be called by his clubmates, asking him to help them collect the balls. He hollered back to them to tell them that he would be right there, and he proceeded to eagerly make his way towards the said clubmates.

Unbeknownst to Shouyou however, a tall, muscular raven had been watching him and Osamu in disdain, as he stood at a more distant court practicing his spikes.

____________________________________________________________________________

On one of the days they had practice, Atsumu and Osamu ended up being the only ones left in the changing rooms after they opted to stay longer to practice a newfound strategy. The Spring Tournament was drawing closer than ever, and the twins pushed themselves harder than any of the regulars to perfect their strongest combination.

Shouyou had long headed home before either of them because he had a barrage of homework due for the next day. So Atsumu and Osamu found themselves alone with each other for once, which was quite the rare occasion.

“Heeey, ‘Samu.” Atsumu said as he buttoned up his collared shirt, breaking the silence in the room. 

“What’s up, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu responded monotonously, as he shut his locker.

“Remember the time we argued about who was goin’ to marry Shou-chan?” Atsumu raised the topic nonchalantly.

Osamu’s brain shortcircuited from embarrassment, and he banged his forehead onto the steel locker adjacent to his own locker. Atsumu jumped slightly in surprise, and he twisted his body around to check what had just happened. “..Why did ya’ have to remind me about that?”

“No reason in particular, I just wanted to see ya’ lose yer’ cool.” Atsumu said playfully, a grin forming on his face. “So much for Mr. Perfect, right? Wonder how the whole school would react if they ever heard about how ya’ sulked for five days straight over a childish argument.”

“Shut up, ‘Tsumu. Yer’ seriously full of crap.” Osamu glared at Atsumu from the corner of his eyes.

“Jeez, yer’ so dramatic, ‘Samu. It was just a joke we took too seriously back in elementary school.” Atsumu scoffed. 

“..I am curious though.” Atsumu’s tone suddenly grew serious. “How do ya’ feel about Shou-chan now?”

Osamu pressed his lips together into a thin line, and he let his tense shoulders fall. His eyes wandered down towards the photos of him, Atsumu and Shouyou that he had put up on the inside of his locker. “..Like you said, it was just a joke we took too seriously, neither of us really knew what it meant to ‘like’ someone at that time. We’re just best friends.”

“Hmm.” Atsumu hummed, carrying suspicion in his tone. 

“..How ‘bout you then, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu turned his head towards Atsumu. “Is it different for you?”

“..Yeah, for me, it was never a joke.” Atsumu said, his tone turning serious. “I love Shouyou, and I want him all for myself, regardless of how you might feel about it.”

“..Is that so.” Osamu’s head turned back to face the inside of his locker as his expression softened wistfully.

“That’s why I think you should do the same, ‘Samu.” Atsumu said pointedly. “No matter how I feel.”

Osamu paused as he shut his locker, and he tightened the grip he had over the edge of his locker door. His fingers eventually relaxed themselves, and he proceeded to properly close his locker. He heaved a long, throaty sigh, “..You’ve been reading way too many shoujo manga, ‘Tsumu. I can see why you’ve been hoardin’ them now though.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows narrowed against his eyes, “‘Samu, don’t change the topic. Ya’ know more than anyone how well we know each other.”

“I knew there was something going on between you both and that Hinata kid.” the door flung open and a new voice suddenly entered the room. Both Atsumu and Osamu jerked their heads in the direction of the voice in surprise. 

Osamu frowned when he took in the profile of the newly-arrived boy in the room. Goro Serizawa, a wing spiker who lost his position to Osamu and who was also his classmate. Serizawa had the physical features of the ideal volleyball player--tall, muscular and athletic, and Osamu often recalled how much he hated dealing with Serizawa’s blocks. But as compared to their current regulars, Serizawa’s techniques were still lacking and underdeveloped. 

“Who’re you again?” Atsumu asked obliviously, taking away all the tension from the room. Osamu deadpanned as he stared at Atsumu, feeling a mixture of disbelief and disappointment at his brother’s cluelessness.

“Goro Serizawa, second-year.” Serizawa introduced himself. “As usual, the only people important to you are yourself, your brother and Hinata, huh?”

Atsumu’s eyes narrowed, “Huuuh. So do ya’ have a problem with that, Serizawa-kun?”

“..I know that you’ve convinced the coach to let Hinata participate in the try-outs next year, Miya.” Serizawa’s tone darkened. “I won’t just let this slide. There are so many more people who deserve the regular spot next year more than that kid, especially among this year’s second-years.”

Osamu’s eyes widened in surprise, and he looked at Atsumu, hoping that the latter was surprised by the accussation, which would prove his innocence. But instead, Atsumu smirked instead, “So are you sayin’ that Shouyou doesn’t deserve a spot on the team?”

Serizawa was slightly shaken by Atsumu’s sharp gaze, “..No, he doesn’t. He’s still a first-year, and he’s obviously worse in the fundamentals than most of the members we have in the club.”

“..I’ll admit yer’ right about that, Serizawa-kun. But I know potential when I see it, and I know that Shouyou can become the strongest player on the team if he’s given the right training he needs.” Atsumu squeezed his eyes close. “You see, I only convinced the coach to put him in because I know what this team needs most right now is Shouyou. I don’t really care about making memories, so the notion that third-years are more deserving of the regular spot is just trash to me.”

Serizawa’s face fumed in anger, and he clenched his teeth and aggressively grabbed Atsumu's uniform collar, “Miya, you better take that back--!” 

“Atsumu! Serizawa!” Osamu yelled their names in alert.

“..You just said you liked Hinata, don’t you? So what potential, then? Isn’t that just an excuse to get the guy you like on the same team as you?!” Serizawa pointed out, his tone filled with fury.

“I may be a distasteful person, but I would never stoop that low, at least.” Atsumu’s expression went dark. “Are ya’ going to confidently tell me that you guys entering yer’ third-year have a lot more potential than Shouyou does?”

“I’ll say that as much as you want! It’s obvious that Hinata doesn’t have any potential from his sloppy plays!” Serizawa shouted. “We’ve all practiced way harder and for way longer than Hinata ever has. If you say all that time and effort we spent was for nothing, I won’t ever forgive you, Miya.”

“It’s not about you and yer' pathetic need to have your efforts paid off, it’s about winning.” Atsumu placed his hand around Serizawa’s wrist at his collar. “Come to think of it, you’ve never asked me for a quick after all the times I’ve set for you, huh? Do you think such a spineless player like you can bring the team to victory?”

“O-Of course I was planning to practice hitting your quicks eventually!” Serizawa stuttered in his speech.

“And? Are you actually going to hit them in a real tournament?” Atsumu violently shoved Serizawa’s hand away from his collar. “Just like everyone else, yer’ just a scrub who’s scared of missing my tosses and embarrassing yourself. The last thing we need are pathetic losers like ya’ standing on the court.”

Serizawa staggered backwards from the impact, “So you’re saying Hinata isn’t like everyone else just because he wants to hit your quicks? Since when were you that important to the team, Miya?”

“Then tell me, Serizawa-kun, do you think that the team could have gone to the Nationals if not for my tosses in all the recent tournaments?” Atsumu said in a mocking manner.

“..And now you plan to take all the credit for the team’s victories?” Serizawa irritatedly clicked his tongue. “You aren’t the only skilled player on the team, Miya. Your brother and Aran-san are amazing players too. It isn’t your sets alone which brought the team to the Nationals, so don’t think you can get all cocky and decide everything for our team like that!”

“That’s true. But how about you, Serizawa-kun?” Atsumu raised a brow. “Did you even do anything to help the team win? What makes you think I should listen to you?”

Serizawa finally reached his limit and his eyes snapped wide open. He raised his fist and launched a punch in Atsumu’s direction, “MIYA, YOU BASTARD--!”

But Osamu caught Serizawa’s wrist in time and stopped Serizawa from landing his punch on Atsumu’s face, “Damn it, let go of me, Osamu!”

“Calm down, Serizawa. There’s no use getting heated over something like this.” Osamu reasoned. “You should know how stubborn ‘Tsumu is by now. You should discuss things with the coach instead.”

Osamu’s words managed to bring Serizawa back to his senses, and Serizawa immediately pulled his fist back and clicked his tongue in annoyance. Atsumu continued to glare at him however, and Serizawa returned this glare briefly before heaving a sigh of finality.

“I will beat Shouyou Hinata, and I’ll show you that he isn’t as big of a hotshot as you think he is, Miya.” Serizawa announced confidently, and with that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the locker rooms, letting the door close with a slam.

Atsumu’s eyes lingered on the door for awhile, before he sighed and turned back to his locker. But he was suddenly met with a fist to his face, causing him to fall back-first onto the cold floor of the changing room.

“‘Samu, what the hell--!” Atsumu held his cheek and raised his head.

“ _What the hell_ did _you_ just do, ‘Tsumu?” Osamu deflected Atsumu’s words back at him, his eyebrows furrowed against his eyes. “Why did you talk the coach into letting Shouyou into the try-outs?!”

Atsumu frowned, “Are you saying you don’t want Shouyou to play with us?”

“No! Just look at the mess you’ve made now, you idiot!” Osamu pointed out. “Not only that, how do you think Shouyou would feel if he heard he only got into the try-outs because of you?!”

“..I only did what I had to do. The coach never bats an eye to shorter players, so he would have never given Shouyou a chance.” Atsumu said, his tone carrying a sense of guilt. “All I did was open up a way for him to prove himself on the court.”

“And you’ve just closed that door for the many other second-years.” Osamu said. “We could have just waited till high school.”

“And? Do you think I would just let Shouyou continue watching us alone until high school?” Atsumu asked darkly. 

Osamu stiffened up at Atsumu’s words, “..That’s just how it has to be for now.”

“What if we get just as bad a coach in high school too? What if we’re no longer together anymore in high school?” Atsumu’s eyebrows narrowed further. 

Osamu immediately went quiet, and he casted his gaze downcast on the floor. 

“I don’t care about what people think of me. The only people I care about in this school are you and Shouyou.” Atsumu lifted his back off the floor. “I also know that I’m not wrong about Shouyou. I know that with his jumping power and drive, we can bring this team even further. That’s why I’m just following what I believe in.”

“..Yer’ just being mean to all our clubmates at this point. I can’t agree with the way you do things at all. It’s not sportsman-like at all, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu pressed.

Atsumu looked at Osamu thoughtfully, and smirked, “..Jeez, you’re just too good of a person, ‘Samu.”

“..And you’re just a terrible person, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu said back as he clenched his fists. Osamu had long sworn to himself that he would never end up becoming a selfish person like Atsumu, even if it meant hurting the people closest to him. And the sentiment only grew stronger at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please talk to me about atsuhina and haikyuu as usual on twitter @omigiris !! i made a new twitter side account just for haikyuu so yeah


	3. thinking back iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry i'm so late, the technical side of this chapter was difficult for me to write so i put it off.. if there's any mistakes just point them out for me haha.

The Spring Tournament had come to an end a few months ago. Yako Middle School had made it to the Nationals once again, but they were beaten by Shiratorizawa in their third match. The third years had went on to graduate middle school and move on to high school. 

It was time again for the try-out season, and Shouyou had been surprised when he was actually picked to join the try-outs. Atsumu had reassured him countless times that he would be selected, but Shouyou never fully believed him because he was still a second year. There was nothing notable about him, especially with his disadvantageous height.

Shouyou took in deep breaths. He had never stepped foot onto the court for a real game. All this time, he had only been practicing spiking, receiving, serving and blocking singly. Now he would get to incorporate everything he knew into a real game, and it excited him. 

But the pressure of the try-outs had also put him on the edge. If he didn’t perform well, he wouldn’t get to play with the Miya twins until he entered high school--

“Shouuuuu-chan!” a familiar voice rang from behind him, and Shouyou turned around.

It was Atsumu and Osamu, with both their hands raised for a high-five. Shouyou brought both his hand up for them to slap their hands, but he ended up staggering backwards from the impact of the high-five. Osamu catches his shoulder in time before he could stumble any further.

“It’s finally the day of the try-outs, huh--” Atsumu put his hands on his hips, but his shoulders jump when he catches the look on Shouyou’s face. “Woah, ya’ look super pale!”

“Y-Yes!” Shouyou straightened his back. “Wait, no--I mean yes!”

Osamu removed his hand from Shouyou’s shoulder, “Which is it?” 

Atsumu frowned, “It doesn’t help ta’ be anxious before an important match, y’know? Take in deep breaths, Shou-chan!”

“..That’s right. If I’m anxious, I’ll just lose my concentration..” Shouyou mumbled to himself incoherently, his gaze downcast. “W-What should I do..” 

Osamu scowled, “Ya’ just made it worse, ‘Tsumu.”

“Wha--!” Atsumu perked up. “I was just tryna’ calm him down!”

Osamu heaved a sigh, “It’s normal to feel anxious before a match, Shou-chan. It’ll go away as ya’ get into the game. Don’t listen to ‘Tsumu, he’s just an insensitive idiot.”

“Mhm.. That’s right, it’ll go away.. It’ll go away..” Shouyou continued to mutter himself, his body still covered in a gloomy atmosphere. 

Atsumu scoffed, “Not like yer’ words had any effect either, ‘Samu.” 

Osamu looked away, “At least I didn’t make him feel any worse.”

“Hm..” Atsumu brought a hand to his chin, “It’s not like I can do anything that can magically erase yer’ nerves.. But I know you’ll definitely get over it, Shou-chan.

“Yeah.. I-I’ll do my bes..” Shouyou trailed off, his expression appearing as if his soul had just left his body.

Shouyou’s soul had indeed left his body out of sheer nervousness. Osamu was quick to notice this, and he hastily grabbed hold of thin air and pushed his soul back in. “Seriously, stop talkin’, ‘Tsumu!

“How was I supposed to know that was gonna’ make him feel worse?!” Atsumu retorted. “I was just statin’ facts!”

_‘Facts.. That’s right, ‘Tsumu believes in me.._ ’ Shouyou thought to himself, and his expression tightened in his newfound determination.

Shouyou slapped his cheeks, much to Atsumu and Osamu’s surprise. “..I-I’ll try my best to keep my nervousness in check! We’ve all practiced so hard for this day, after all.. I won’t let it all go to waste!”

“Oooh! That’s the spirit, Shou-chan.” Atsumu nodded in delight.

Osamu smiled, “That’s reassuring to hear.” 

Osamu’s mouth opened when he noticed a familiar tall player from the corner of his eyes, and his eyebrows narrowed in caution. He turned his head to have a better look of the said man, and Atsumu and Shouyou’s eyes followed his out of curiosity.

“..Shou-chan, be careful of that Serizawa.” Osamu said, his tone quiet.

Atsumu remained silent, his expression contorting into a calculative one as he stared at Serizawa.

Shouyou cocked his head sideways obliviously, “Serizawa?”

“He’s the tall guy in #4 uniform.” Osamu explained. “He’s good at blocking because of his height. His game sense is up there too, but he didn’t make it into the team in the past two years because he still sucks at other things.”

“Oh, that guy..” Shouyou gulped. “I’ve stood next to him once, and he’s really, really tall and scary..”

“Yer’ gonna’ make him more nervous, ‘Samu.” Atsumu shoved Osamu aside, much to the latter’s dismay. Atsumu looked back at Shouyou with a comforting smile, “It’s alright, Shou-chan. You’ve gotten a lot better at receiving since last year, and yer’ jumping power is more than enough to make up for yer’ height when spiking.” 

“T-That’s true!” Shouyou gripped his chest tightly, as if to reassure himself. “..Wait, but what if I’m set as a libero instead?! I’m still kinda’ bad at receiving..”

Atsumu looked away and hummed, “Won’t happen.”

Shouyou blinked, “How are you so sure?”

Atsumu grinned as he turned his head back to Shouyou, “I’m sure the coach’s watched ya’ spike a lot better than receiving.”

Osamu gave Atsumu a knowing stare. He knew what Atsumu was hiding, and he really didn’t want Shouyou to find out.

“Oh, you have a point!” Shouyou perked up. “What position do you think I’ll be getting, then? Ace?!”

Atsumu gleamed, “Ooh, that’d be great--”

“Yer’ bein’ too ambitious, ya’ aren’t exactly the strongest.” Osamu placed his hand in between the two. “You’ll probably play middle blocker or wing spiker.”

Atsumu pouted, “‘Samu, ya’ don’t have to be so pessimistic all the time.”

“I’m just bein’ realistic here.” Osamu pressed. “But you’ll still get to spike, isn’t that what you mostly want?”

“Yeah!” Hinata continued to beam. “I’m happy with any position I can get! As long as I can spike!”

Osamu’s expression softened again, “That’s good.” 

“Miya-kun!” a voice called, and the three looked at the manager who was calling them from the benches. “The coach wants to talk to the both of you!”

“Whaa..” Atsumu groaned. “That old geezer probably doesn’t want anything important anyway.”

“Hey! Atsumu-kun, you shouldn’t address your elders like that.” Shouyou put his hands on his hips and said in an authoritarian voice.

Atsumu pouted playfully, “Eeeh~ It’s the truth though.”

“Ah, we’ll be right there!” Osamu replied. “Ya’ can tell him that again, Shou-chan. This idiot never listens.”

“Well, I guess we’re off then.” Atsumu said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Good luck, Shou-chan. I believe in ya’.”

“Okay!” Shouyou nodded determinedly. “I’ll definitely make it in the team, just watch me!”

“I’m always watchin’ ya _very_ closely, Shou-chan.” Atsumu’s smile softened, and his hand ran through Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou felt himself heat up at the gesture, but Atsumu’s hand was gone the moment Osamu turned on his heels.

“Hurry up, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu demanded. “And all the best, Shou-chan.”

“Y-Yeah, I’ve got this!” Shouyou pumped his fists.

“I know, I know! Ya’ don’t have to rush me!” Atsumu retorted. “We’ll be watching from the audience then, Shou-chan.”

The twins made their way to the coach, and Shouyou was left alone to observe his own breathing. Being around Atsumu always filled him with a pleasant feeling of warmth that made his heart race, and the feeling had replaced his initial nervousness over the match. It wasn’t like he hated the feeling, it was just frustrating that he always left feeling unsatisfied every time he encountered Atsumu. 

Shouyou took in another long breath, and slapped his cheeks together once more. He needed to concentrate on this match and nothing else.

“Oi.” a deep, hoarse voice said out of nowhere.

“Eeek!!” Shouyou jumped, and he turned around once he was back on the ground. “Y-Yes?”

Shouyou’s eyes went wide when he took in the man’s figure, however. He had been standing under the shade of the tallest man in the room all this time, and it made the situation even more frightening. _‘O-Oh no, it’s that Serizawa-san guy…’_

Serizawa scoffed, “You really have those twins wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?”

Shouyou blinked confusedly “..Eh?”

“I’ll definitely make it on the team’?” Serizawa repeated Shouyou’s words mockingly. “Don’t make me laugh. You don’t even have the bare minimum height of a volleyball player and your basics are still rough, how did you even get on the try-outs anyway?”

Shouyou clutched his chest, ‘ _Erk, I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud… This guy really is scary, especially up close!!’_

Shouyou’s eyes darkened when he fully processed Serizawa’s words, however. ‘ _But I really don’t like his condescending personality.. ‘_

“I-I can jump!” Shouyou insisted. “So I can hit high tosses and block too!”

“Haa? Does that even make a difference?” Serizawa raised his brow questioningly, his gaze becoming more intense.

Shouyou squeaked, “..Eek! I’m sorry--”

“Which do you think is better? Height or jumping power? What does the team need most?” Serizawa raised.

Shouyou gulped, and he looked down to the floor underneath him. “..I know the answer’s obviously height. But even so, I want to stand in the court too, so I will show the coach that I can play on par with taller players too. “

“..And for that purpose, you would steal the regular positions from the other capable third years, huh?” Serizawa’s tone became sad.

“Huh? I thought the coach selected most of the good third years..” Shouyou said, raising his head to look at Serizawa.

“The coach only chooses a limited number of players to participate in the try-outs, just to fill in two teams for a practice match.” Serizawa looked away. “Some of the third years didn’t get in because of this.”

“..I..” Shouyou lowered his head once again.

“Everyone wants to stand on the court too, we want to make memories and make our time in this club to be worthwhile.” Serizawa claimed. “The club is big so not every third year gets to play, so it pisses me off, really, that you were selected, all thanks to that Atsumu Miya.”

“..Atsumu?” Shouyou blinked.

“What? Guess he didn’t tell you, huh?” Serizawa huffed. “He was the one who made the coach select you for the try-outs. The guy was desperate to play with you, after all.”

“..That..” Shouyou clenched his fists. “That makes sense. I did think it was weird that I was selected, but I wanted to think the coach recognized me or something..”

“It’s not like it makes much of a difference now that you know how lucky you have it.” Serizawa sighed. “I was pushing to get you removed all this time, but it’s too late now.”

“..Even so, Atsumu believes in me.” Shouyou declared. “I might have taken away the position from the other third years, but I’ll still do my best now that I have this chance!” 

“..What the hell.” Serizawa clicked his tongue. “You really do get on my nerves.”

“I understand you’re angry about how unfair it is, and I would have stepped down if I knew.” Shouyou said. “But I’ll show you I’m worthy of a regular position too, no matter what.”

“..That confidence really pisses me off.” Serizawa said in a quiet voice. “You don’t even have anything special to show other than your jumping power.. I’m going to crush you, Shouyou Hinata.”

Shouyou gulped, “..I won’t lose.”

Serizawa walked off after shooting Shouyou a glare, and Shouyou quickly panicked when he realized his words. He frowned when he started thinking about what he’s done and how he had pretty much just used his friendship with Atsumu like Serizawa had said. Shouyou slapped his cheeks again to snap him out of his thoughts and promised himself that he wouldn’t let it get to him. 

The coach suddenly blew the whistle as a signal for everyone to gather. Shouyou didn’t waste any time making haste to the benches.

____________________________________________________________________________

The practice match had started, and the regulars and members uninvolved in the try-outs had vacated the gym to stand on the second floor to have a better view of the matches. 

A pair of girls walked into the second floor of the gymnasium, and they appeared to be searching for someone as their heads were turning right and left. 

“I wonder if Atsumu-san is in today..” one of the girls said.

“I really hope so!” her friend beamed. “The matches are usually super intense, but watching the Miya twins playing in them makes it a lot more fun to watch!”

“But I heard they’re only having try-outs now, right?” the girl looked at the courts with a saddened expression. “It’s a shame we won’t get to see the twins play today..”

“I’m sure they’re still around, though!” the other girl insisted. “They really stick out like a sore thumb after all!”

“Oh, speaking of which, Atsumu-san is there!” the same girl cheered as she pointed at the twins from the other side of the gymnasium.

“Kyaaaa~!” the girl squealed. “Osamu-san too!” 

“Hey, hey, do you think we can stand close to them?” the girl added, pulling at her friend’s sleeve. “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“As much as I would want to..” the other girl crossed her arms, her lips curving into a frown. “They sure do look pretty scary.. I wonder what happened..”

At the other end of the gymnasium, Atsumu and Osamu had been standing next to each other with the other members surrounding them. Atsumu had been leaning against the rails, paying close attention to the match and meticulously following the movement of the ball.

“..This is painful to watch.” Atsumu let out a sigh. “None of them can even spike past that damned Serinuma guy.”

“It’s Serizawa.” Osamu corrected.

“Whatever his name is, I don’t care. All he has to him is his height and blocking.” Atsumu mumbled.

“Ya’ gotta’ admit he’s grown a lot better..” Osamu said. “Still, the setter hasn’t really tossed to Shou-chan, has he?”

Atsumu put on a sardonic smile, “..It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” 

“What is?” Osamu raised a brow.

“They all act friendly around Shou-chan outside the court, but on the court, they absolutely refuse to look him in the eye for his height.” Atsumu elaborated.

Osamu remained quiet, unable to find the words to say. He opted to turn his eyes back to the match.

“I think that’s even more evil.” Atsumu added. “I would never lie like that, not on court nor outside the court. It’s just my form of respect to others as a volleyball player.”

On the court itself, the manager flipped the scoreboard on Serizawa’s team’s side. The point count was now 21 - 5, with Serizawa’s team winning.

The setter on Shouyou’s team was a boy of average height. He had messy auburn hair with short, side swept bangs. His expression had been serious and calculative for the period of the entire match, ‘. _..This is bad. Everyone is losin’ their touch. It’s no surprise when we have this big wall constantly blockin’ us..’_

“Torao!” Shouyou suddenly shouted the setter’s name.

Torao turned his head to Shouyou’s direction. “What’s up, Hinata?”

“T-Toss the ball to me!” Shouyou demanded, although his speech was a little shaky. “I’ll hit it past Serizawa-san.”

Torao grimaced, “..Look, I’m sorry to say this, but you aren’t exactly the ideal height to hit tosses past Serizawa-san--”

“Toss it as high as you can. I’ll hit it, for sure.” Shouyou’s words were unfaltering this time around.

“W-Where does that confidence even come from?!” Torao staggered backwards in disbelief. “I know you can be an airhead at times, but I’m being serious here, Hinata!”

“Pfft, he’s seriously lost it, hasn’t he?” one of their teammates laughed. “Torao, ya’ should seriously toss to this guy, it’s not like we have any chance against that Serizawa anyway.”

Torao clicked his tongue in annoyance, “..Fine. I’ll toss the ball to you, Hinata.” 

Shouyou’s eyes sparkled and he bowed in gratitude, “Thank you so much!”

Torao shrugged, “It’s not really a big deal.”

Shouyou raised his head to look into Torao’s blue orbs, “I’ll connect it for sure, Torao.”

Torao only stared at Shouyou, and gave him a small nod. Shouyou’s words were strong and carried power in them, but Torao didn’t want to give too much thought into it.

The players made their way into their next positions, and the coach once again blew the whistle to continue the match. It was the opposing team’s serve now, and one of their teammates managed to receive it, albeit with some difficulty. Another senior swooped in to pass the ball to Torao.

The senior turned to Torao from the floor, “Torao!”

“Got it!” Torao nodded, and he ran to the ball and tossed it back upwards. “Hinata!” 

Torao winced at himself at his lack of control, _‘Damn it, I tossed it too high--! He won’t reach for sure!’_

Despite Torao’s doubts and the height of the ball, Shouyou had jumped, and his eyes remained fixated on the ball floating in the air. Torao’s eyes widened in awe at the sight of Shouyou in the air. 

_‘This guy..’_ Torao thought to himself as he took in Shouyou’s form.

A wide grin formed on Atsumu’s face, “He tossed to Shou-chan! Finally!”

‘ _You weren’t kidding when you said you could jump even higher..’_ Serizawa’s eyebrows narrowed. _‘But it doesn’t change the fact that I can easily jump to the same level with my height!’_

Serizawa jolted to the net and jumped, his hands extending above Shouyou’s figure in the air. Shouyou gritted his teeth as he hit the ball, only for it to bounce off Serizawa’s palm onto the floor on his side of the court.

Shouyou landed on both his feet, although he staggered a little while trying to regain his balance. “Damn it..! Serizawa-san really is tall..!”

Serizawa scoffed as he looked down at Shouyou from across the net, “You could probably jump, but you don’t have as much experience in spiking past blockers, do you?”

Shouyou pursed his lips as he locked eyes with Serizawa, and gulped. Serizawa then walked away to join his teammates in celebrating the point they just scored. The score was now 22 - 5, and Serizawa’s team needed three more points to win the first set.

On Shouyou’s team, one of his seniors came over to the net to throw his arm around him, and the other members also came running along.

“That was amazing, Hinata!” the senior raved. “You jumped pretty high when you were blocking, but I didn’t know you could jump that high!”

“Yeah! I’ve never seen someone jump that high before!” another player pumped his fists excitedly.

“T-Thank you!” Shouyou’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, and he bowed at his teammates. “..But, it doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t manage to connect it.”

Torao stared at him from the corner of his eyes as he wiped off the sweat on his chin using his shirt. ‘ _..He’s serious about winnin’ this.. But if he can jump that high and he’s this motivated, then maybe we do have a chance..’_

“That’s my Shou-chan for ya’!” Atsumu punched the air from the second floor. “How’d ya’ guys like that, huh? Pretty amazing jumping power he has, right?!”

“He didn’t actually score, though.” Osamu pointed out.

“Shut it!” Atsumu quipped, and he smiled once again looking at Shouyou. “He’s just gettin’ started. I know the match is just gonna’ get better from here on out.”

“It doesn’t change that Serizawa’s defence is still pretty much impassable with his superhuman height.” Osamu’s tone remained dead serious.

“..It’s true that Shou-chan doesn’t have enough experience getting past blockers.” Atsumu adopted a similar sounding tone. “But there is still a way to get through Karizawa’s defense. It depends on whether the setter will figure it out, though.”

“It’s Serizawa.” Osamu corrected him once again. 

“Jeez, ya’ sweat the small details way too much, ‘Samu.” Atsumu waved him off in dismissal.

“Ya’ really ought to respect people more, ‘Tsumu..” Osamu murmured.

Back on the court, Torao continued to think through his options. He wanted to win, and now that he knew he could use Shouyou too, he had even more decisions to make.

_‘..I can definitely toss to Hinata now. I’m not sure if that jump was a fluke, but I’ll test out his abilities more to see how I can use him.’_ Torao mused to himself in his mind. 

Torao looked to his seniors with hopeful eyes, _‘The seniors look more motivated now at least, I’ll start tossin’ to them afterwards when Hinata rotates to the back row..’_

It was Shouyou’s team’s turn to serve. One of their teammates shouted out to the player standing at the serve line. “Nice serve, Kendou!”

Kendou hit a jump serve, and it was received by the opposing team. The setter had tossed the ball to one of the wing spikers on their team. He changed the trajectory of his spike in a split second away from the blockers, but one of the players in the back row managed to dig the spike.

“Nice, Yanagi!” one of Shouyou’s teammates had blurted out.

“Sorry, it’s too short!” Yanagi exclaimed from the floor as the ball flew in the air.

“I’ve got it!” another teammate said, and he passed the ball in Torao’s direction. “Torao, toss it to Hinata again!”

“Alright!” Torao nodded and made his way to the ball. He positioned his hands to reach the ball.

“Alright!” Shouyou ran towards the net. “Toss it to me!”

But Shouyou’s trajectory changed when he noticed Serizawa lying in wait for him where he was running, _‘Serizawa’s over here.. I’ll run to the other side!’_

Serizawa’s eyes followed him, not believing his sight, “..!”

_‘He’s already over there--!’_ Torao said to himself.

“Hinata!” Torao tossed the ball above Hinata.

Shouyou proceeded to jump, and he slammed the ball down towards the opposing team’s court. There had been no blockers positioned there as they had been caught off-guard by Shouyou’s positioning on the other end of the court.

However, his spike was received with moderate difficulty, and the ball was passed on to the setter. The setter tossed the ball to Serizawa this time, and the sheer force of his spikes tore through the defences of the middle blockers, including Shouyou, who had jumped altogether.

“God, Serizawa’s spikes are as scary as his blocks..” one of Shouyou’s teammates said, wiping away his sweat with his wrist.

“He really is the ideal volleyball player..” another teammate added and laughed sarcastically. “I remember when he sucked at hitting tosses before, though.”

_‘We nearly got that, damn it!’_ Torao cursed internally.

‘ _..I didn’t think too much about it, but we’ve been getting blocked because Serizawa-san has been marking us closely.. Hinata was able to easily run to the other end though..’_ Torao put a hand to his chin. 

‘ _Serizawa-san isn’t fast, he couldn’t catch up. His instincts don’t seem up there either. Is this the weakness I’ve been looking for..?’_ Torao perked up.

“Yes!!” Hinata pumped his fists excitedly.

Torao was snapped out of his thoughts, and he looked over at Shouyou curiously. “..You seem happy.”

“Spiking feels soooo good when the other side is empty!” Shouyou cheered.

Torao brought his hand to his hip, “Haa? Aren’t you frustrated we still lost a point?”

Shouyou froze, “O-Of course I am! But gahhh, it’s still a great feeling!”

Torao appeared dumbfounded, “I don’t really get it, but I guess it must be a great feeling. Still, you really are fast..”

One of the opposing players clicked his tongue, “Damn, the other team’s slowly picking up the pace with that Hinata guy..”

“We better focus on him more..” his teammate had added to his words.

“Well, at least he’s on the back row now with this rotation. We should win this set in no time.” the player nodded to himself confidently.

_‘..The other team really is focused on Hinata now.’_ Torao noted his observations as he stared thoughtfully at the opposing team..

_‘It’s true we might have to give this first set to them.’_ Torao hummed. _‘But the seniors seem more fired up now, I’m sure they can spike a few balls..’_

“Torao!” one of his seniors called. “Leave it to us, we can just be as fast as Hinata, too!”

“Oh, okay!” Torao nodded.

Torao frowned as worries started running in his mind again, _‘..No, I’ll just put my trust in them.’_

Despite his teammates’ newfound confidence, Serizawa’s defenses proved hard to break through. Serizawa’s team won the set in almost no time. The second set began shortly after, and the opposing team accumulated points a lot faster. The point gap was wide once again.

“..Shou-chan receives and blocks are still a little off. He’s been missin’ a lot of them.” Osamu pointed out.

Atsumu squinted, “Don’t let it get to ya’, Shou-chan..”

Osamu deadpanned as he looked to his brother, “..Yer’ a bad teacher, ‘Tsumu.”

“..Hey, it’s not like I had _that_ much time to practice with Shou-chan.” Atsumu pouted. “Besides, Hinata learns best when he’s really doing it.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Osamu mumbled.

“Oi, you know it’s true!” Atsumu retorted.

Once again, Serizawa spiked the ball, and the ball passed across his head.

Shouyou winced as he landed back on the floor _‘..I can jump to his height, but I’m too slow..!’_

Serizawa glared down at Shouyou, and Shouyou gritted his teeth.

“Gr..” Shouyou clenched his fists.

“Is this really all you can do? Pathetic.” Serizawa turned on his heels and walked off. Hinata squawked upon receiving the insult.

Torao observed Shouyou as he stomped away from the net angrily, and once he was in position, he entered his mindscape again.

_‘That was harsh.. Serizawa-san really seems to have something against Hinata..’_

_‘Will this drop his morale..? Everyone’s already lost all their motivation at this point..’_

_‘..I guess it doesn’t matter. Hinata’s speed might be good, but he can only spike on the frontline, and it isn’t like we’ll get a confirmed point.’_

‘ _Everyone seems so focused on Hinata, he’s pretty much cornered everytime he spikes..’_

_‘..But if that’s the case, maybe I can toss to someone else while everyone’s attention is on Hinata? That could confuse the other team and put them at a disadvantage…’_

_‘Aaah, whatever. The seniors are just gonna’ miss the tosses at this point._ _It doesn’t seem like we have any hope for this match anyway.’_

_‘It isn’t like everyone on the winning team will be picked. I still have a chance to get on the team as a reserve setter..’_

_‘But with my performance today, I’m thinking twice about whether I really have that chance..’_

“Torao!” Shouyou called, snapping Torao out of his thoughts. The ball was flying towards him from behind. 

_‘Crap, I let my guard down, the other team’s already served!’_ Torao winced and ran for the ball.

“Hinata!” Torao tossed the ball in Shouyou’s direction, and Hinata jumped.

“You’re too easy to read!” Serizawa grinned.

Serizawa ran after Shouyou, and jumped to block him.

_‘Tall walls again.. Isn’t there a way to get past them?’_ Hinata clenched his teeth.

Shouyou glared at Serizawa’s palms, _‘If the Little Giant was able to do this, then there should be a way for me too..!’_

But Shouyou’s eyes widened when he saw the empty spot on Serizawa’s other side. ‘ _..Over there! It’s open!’_

Shouyou hit the ball sideways, but Serizawa’s hand moved in time to deflect the spike. The ball lands back on the ground on Shouyou’s side of the court. The score was now 24 - 13.

Shouyou’s feet landed back on the ground and he stumbled backwards. His breath hitched from his exhaustion.

Serizawa huffed, _‘That was close--!’_

From the second floor, Atsumu slammed his fists on the rails in frustration, “Gah! Takizawa had let his guard down there for a while too!”

“It’s Serizawa.” Osamu corrected once again. “But with this point, it means the opposing team is on match point now..”

Atsumu bit his thumb, “Yeah.. And Shou-chan’s in the back row now.”

“Heh, you’re not even that strong.” Serizawa scoffed. “Your spikes are pretty much useless even with your jumping power.”

Hinata frowned up at Serizawa. 

Torao grinned sardonically, ‘ _I guess it’s really over now.’_

“Murata!” one of the members of the opposing team shouted. “Give us the winning point with a service ace!”

Murata shivered, and nodded nervously. “I-I’ll do my best!”

Serizawa turned around to the server and smiled gently, “Stay calm, Murata. You’ve practiced your jump serves a lot already, after all.

“Yeah..! I’ll score this for sure, Serizawa!” Murata nodded.

Murata made his serve, which was a jump floater. However, the ball hits the net, and the ball rolls along the court on the opposing team’s side.

“Oh.” Murata blinked, and sighed.

“Don’t mind! It’s just one point!” his teammate reassured him.

“Yeah.. Sorry..” Murata scratched the back of his head.

“Don’t worry about it. Leave the rest to us, Murata.” Serizawa added.

“A-Alright..” Murata nodded.

Shouyou’s teammate groaned, “Looks like we’re serving now.. I thought we could’ve just ended it here too..”

“Maybe we should just flail our serve so Serizawa won’t win with his monster spike!” another teammate said. “It pisses me off how much attention he’s getting, after all..”

“Yes!” Shouyou pumped his fists. “We got a point!”

“What?” Torao raised a brow. “..It doesn’t really matter, though..”

“Huh? What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Shouyou looked at Torao almost threateningly. “We’re 11 points away from winning. Oh wait, was it 13..? I’m not sure, I’m not good at maths..”

Torao squinted his eyes in disbelief, “You’re still thinking about winning--?”

Serizawa had heard Shouyou’s words, and he frowned.

“Of course!” Shouyou smiled. “Who wouldn’t want to win in a volleyball game? The last thing we can do is think about losing.”

Torao pursed his lips, “..But when we’re already this cornered--” 

“There should be something we haven’t tried! You’re pretty smart, right, Torao? You must have an idea!” Shouyou pressed.

“What..” Torao huffed. “Are you planning on pinning the blame on me for losing this match..?”

“Oh, no, no!” Hinata waved his hands. “It’s just that, I’ve seen you thinking a lot in the game, so I thought you had something you wanted to try..”

Torao looked away.

“If it’s to win, I’m sure there’s always a way.” Hinata grinned. “I’ll always jump as high as I can to hit any of your tosses, Torao!”

Torao huffed, “..If only I had thought that way earlier.”

“Torao! Hinata! Get into your positions already! Let’s hurry up and get this game over with!” one of their seniors called.

“Oh, okay!” Hinata did as told.

Torao followed suit, _‘My idea won’t work now that Hinata’s in the back row. The others are determined to just end it here, so it’s just Hinata and me left now. How are we supposed to play with just the two of us..?’_

Atsumu snickered and dug his chin into his arms, “Oooh boy. If that setter manages to get out of this sticky situation, he’d be a real phenomenon.”

Osamu looked to Atsumu from the corner of his eyes, “It’s rare for you to be commending another player.”

“I’m not praising him.” Atsumu denied it. “I’m just saying, this is probably the last situation I’d want to be in.” 

Osamu shrugged, “I’m sure everyone hates it when their opponent is at match point.”

“Well, that’s one too.” Atsumu said. “But, having teammates who’ve already given up is the worst thing a setter could ask for.”

Osamu’s brows narrowed, “..Torao looked like he had given up too. But he seems more determined now.”

“I’m not surprised. Having Shou-chan in your team really fires you up, after all.” Atsumu lifted his head back up and beamed. “..But not if you’re a good-for-nothing who’s only here just for a club activity.”

Osamu said nothing, and just turned his gaze back to the match.

“Still.. I feel like this was on purpose.” Atsumu emphasised. “The coach must have wanted Shou-chan to lose so he wouldn’t get on the team. I knew I wouldn’t get my way entirely.”

“..Are you planning on quitting if Shou-chan doesn’t win this?”

“Probably.” Atsumu’s tone was light. “I’m still gonna’ join the club in high school, though. It’s just that this coach is pretty crappy, I’d prefer not to be used by him to give him prestige, not when I can’t use him anymore.”

Osamu exhaled, “..Yer’ really selfish, ‘Tsumu.”

“I know.” Atsumu gave his twin a knowing smile. “But if I’m being used, then why not return the favour? I’m sure ya’ hate being used too, ‘Samu.”

“..It’s just how the world works.” Osamu claimed. “I’m staying a good person, even if it means being tossed around by others.”

Atsumu gave Osamu a brief glare, before redirecting his attention back to the match, where the server on Shouyou’s side of the team had made his serve.

“Oh, the serve actually got in!” the young man actually appeared surprised.

One of the back row players received the ball, and it was eventually passed to the setter.

“Serizawa!” the setter shouted, and he tossed to the ball to match the pace of Serizawa’s jump.

“We’re ending this here--!” Serizawa declared as he spiked the ball.

“Hinata!” Torao called desperately. “Don’t let the ball fall--!”

Hinata successfully dug the ball at a good spot and beamed, “I did it! Please connect it, someone!”

The ball had coincidentally been flying in one of their teammates’ way, and he fumbled forward to hit it, having not expected it, “O-Oh, I got it!”

Serizawa frowned as the ball leaped back into the air, and he readied himself to move after the ball.

“Kanba-san!” Torao shouted to the wing spiker he noticed was in the front row.

“Huh?” Kanba was confused.

Torao clicked his tongue as he prepared his hands at the ball, _‘Damn it, run and jump already--!’_

Much to Torao’s dismay, none of the spikers in the front row had been prepared. The ball was tossed into the air, and it fell back down into their field. The final point went to the opposing team.

Atsumu grimaced, “..That sure must hurt.”

The opposing team broke into cheers. Only the noise of panting filled the air on Shouyou’s side of the court and a gloomy atmosphere fell upon the players.

“We were completely crushed. Nothing we could do about it.” one of the teammates shrugged, as if to reassure the others that their loss was inevitable.

“Y-Yeah.” the wing spiker Torao had tried to toss to, Kanba, emphasised the point, as if to run from the responsibility. “We were doomed to lose anyway, no use trying to spike when Serizawa’s just gonna block it again.”

Torao couldn’t help clenching his fists, _‘You sorry excuse of a human being--! There was still a chance, a chance that you wouldn’t have been blocked!’_

Shouyou continued to breathe heavily, and he brought his hand to his chest.

_‘The walls.. They’re even taller and more intimidating than they look on TV.. How did the Little Giant even manage to get through them..?’_

Shouyou clutched the fabric at his chest, _‘I can’t give up here.. I have to practice more and more..’_

The players are eventually called to gather at the nets to shake hands. Shouyou had fortunately been positioned to shake hands with someone who wasn’t Serizawa, so it wasn’t too awkward. But he still felt the glare Serizawa sent in his way as he stood in front of the net.

As the players started to disperse, Torao made his way up to Shouyou and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“..Hinata, you were really great out there.” Torao said. “Sorry I underestimated you at first.”

Hinata curled his hands into fists, “..I’m sorry, if only I could spike past the blockers..

“No, I should be the one apologizing.” Torao shook his head as he removed his hand from Shouyou’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have been so pessimistic from the start. We might have had a chance, too..”

But before Shouyou could open his mouth, his attention was grabbed away by the sound of his name being called by a sweetly familiar voice.

“Shou-chan!” Atsumu and Osamu made their way up to Shouyou after descending from the stairs from the second floor.

Torao blinked as his eyes followed the Miya twins, “Shou..-chan?”

Shouyou perked at the sight of his best friends, “‘Tsumu, ‘Samu!”

“You did pretty good out there.” Atsumu said as he placed a hand on Shouyou’s head and caressed his fluffy hair. “You may have lost, but I still think you shone brightly out there.”

“..I’m sorry.” Shouyou hung his head down. “I wasted the opportunity you gave me, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu froze, “..Oh, you figured out, huh.”

“I’m pretty sure Serizawa told him about it.” Osamu chimed in. “But I also thought you were great out there, you’re still a capable player, Shou-chan. It isn’t biased.”

“‘Samu..” Shouyou murmured.

Atsumu pulled his hand away, “..Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have done that. But I wanted to play with you, no matter what--”

“It’s okay, ‘Tsumu.” Shouyou smiled instead. “I’m happy you gave me this chance most of all. I’m really fortunate to have you as my friend.”

“Ah.. yeah..” Atsumu looked away, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “..We still have high school to play together, so don’t give up yet, Shou-chan.”

“Yeah!” Shouyou nodded. “I’m gonna’ try even harder and harder! We’ll definitely stand on the same court someday, ‘Tsumu!”

Atsumu’s expression softened as he turned back to Shouyou, “That’s what I want to hear.”

Torao deadpanned, _‘..What’s up with this atmosphere..’_

Atsumu’s tone suddenly went dark, “And you, Enji-kun.”

“Y-Yes?!” Torao straightened his back instinctively upon being called. It was just his reflex around seniors. _‘F-First name basis?!’_

Osamu made an ‘o’ with his mouth, “Wow, ya’ actually remembered his name.”

“What was with that tame play, haa?” Atsumu’s eyes darkened along with his tone, as he glared down at the younger man. “Yer’ lettin’ yer’ seniors push you around _way_ too much.”

“Y-Yes..” Torao stuttered. “I’m sorry..”

“Ya’ could have just snapped at them when they were messing around.” Atsumu added. “Scrubs like them need someone to tell their asses off, after all.”

“Y-Yeah..” Torao nodded meekly.

_‘But I-I can’t possibly do that--! They’re my seniors, for god’s sake!’_ Torao had felt like screaming.

“Other than that, your play was boring.” Atsumu crossed his arms. “Ya’ had things ya’ wanted to test out, didn’tcha’? Don’t pass the opportunity to do that next time, or you’ll be completely readable in a real game.”

“..I understand that.” Torao nodded once again, this time his expression more serious.

Shouyou stretched his upper body to have a better look at the exchange, _‘..’Tsumu sure can be scary when he’s angry.. He didn’t criticize me although I did pretty badly, though..’_

“To be frank, I think your play still kinda’ sucked, Shou-chan.” Osamu cut in Shouyou’s train of thoughts.

“Guh--!” Shouyou winced. “Just when I was thinking I wouldn’t get scolded..!”

“Haa?” Osamu raised a brow, his expression darkening. “Do ya’ think I would let ya’ off so easily? Aren’t you the one who wants to become a regular?”

“Y-Yes..” Shouyou began fiddling with his fingers nervously. 

“Yer’ receives and blocks are still lacking.. Ya’ really need to push yourself harder to be faster since yer’ really lacking in height.” Osamu said. 

“..I know.” Shouyou said, his tone serious. “I’ll be practicing on polishing my basics.”

Osamu sighed, “Also, ‘Tsumu’s just a bad teacher. So I’ll be joining you two for your practice sessions.”

“Huh?!” Atsumu turned to Osamu angrily. “Whaddya’ just say, ‘Samu?!”

“Wha--” Shouyou was surprised. “But aren’t you busy with student council, ‘Samu?”

“It’s getting troublesome, so I’m probably stepping down this year.” Osamu claimed. 

“Eeeh! But--” Shouyou was about to say his argument, only to be cut short once again.

“No buts.” Osamu said with a tone of finality, and he put his hand on Shouyou’s shoulder. “Yer’ gonna’ make it to the regulars team in high school for sure, Shou-chan.

Hinata gaped, and he smiled softly as his gaze shifted to the floor. “Thank you, ‘Samu.”

Torao could only frown, standing awkwardly as Atsumu joined his twin once again, _‘I have a feeling I really shouldn’t be here..’_

____________________________________________________________________________

Practice had finally come to an end, and the regular line-up would be released on the next practice. 

Osamu made his way past the faculty office after picking up something he left in the student council room. It was already late, but he needed to work on the proposals at home and finish them before the next day. Atsumu had been begrudgingly waiting for him outside for him.

On the other hand, Shouyou said he had to stay behind for a while because of the feedback session they were holding for every player in the practice match, so he insisted that they could head back first. 

“..I hate to say this, but Hinata-kun, I think you should quit the volleyball club.”

Osamu had stopped in his tracks when he clearly heard the coach’s voice from inside the faculty office. His desk had been close to the entrance, so it was no surprise he could catch on to their conversation. The mention of Shouyou’s name had caught his attention along with the heavy context of his words. 

They had only left the gymnasium for not even half an hour to get changed, but the coach was already in the office with only Shouyou. It confused Osamu that the feedback session was so short.

But Osamu’s eyes widened when he fully processed his words, and he leaned against the walls to hear the coach better. 

“Even if you stay next year, I won’t put you into the regular team.” the coach added on to his words. “Short players are at a major disadvantage in volleyball compared to taller players, especially if you aren’t playing a libero.”

“I..” Shouyou struggled to find the words to say, and he was cut off before he could attempt to make sense of them.

“I only put you in the try-outs this year because of Atsumu-kun. You both are quite close, after all, and I don’t want him leaving the team because of something as petty as not giving you a chance.” the coach elaborated. “Now that you’ve lost, I’m sure he has no counter-arguments to proving your skill on court.”

Osamu clenched his fists, holding in his growing anger, _‘..Why did he have to say that.. But this means what ‘Tsumu said about the coach purposely putting Hinata in a bad team was true..’_

“You have a lot of potential, Hinata-kun. You can stay in the volleyball club if you’d like, but I think you shouldn’t waste it.” the coach suggested. “You should try out running, swimming or football, where height doesn’t play a big factor. I can put in a recommendation for you to the coaches, too.”

**“** I’d also prefer it if you keep this a secret from the twins and quit of your own volition. The Miya twins have a great future waiting for them, and if they get word of this, they might quit the club because of how fond they are of you.” the coach fixed his glasses as he continued. “If you care about their futures, then don’t tell them about this.”

Osamu gritted his teeth as he tried to hold in his urge to step in and snap at the coach for his hurtful words. A great future waiting for them, and not Shouyou? That wasn’t true at all. He knew that Shouyou was destined for many good things in the future. Even if he didn’t have the height to make up for it, he never gave up no matter what the people around him said. 

If there was someone who wasn’t going to have a good future, it would have been him. Osamu Miya, the person who only did things for the good of others around him and didn’t actually have a passion of his own.

But the expression that Shouyou made as he processed the coach’s words made Osamu’s heart drop. His twisted, pained expression would be forever engraved in Osamu’s memory from that day on.

“..I understand.” Shouyou nodded. His voice was devoid of the usual energy. “I’ll think about joining another club, coach.”

“That’s reassuring to hear. You’re dismissed then.” the coach nodded in return.

Shouyou proceeded to walk out of the room, and Osamu instinctively ran to the end of the hallway to avoid being found out. He knew he shouldn’t leave Shouyou alone in this situation, but both he and Atsumu had been the cause of his misfortune. He couldn’t possibly empathize with Shouyou and give him the comfort and support he needed. He wasn’t the person who could help Shouyou now.

As he turned at the corner and came to a halt, his frown only grew deeper and his fists were shaking. Was there really nothing he could do? Was he really this incapable of protecting the person he loved?

Was he really this useless?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stop monologuing torao challenge 😔✊


	4. thinking back iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i think the flashback things end here aaaa

Atsumu stuck his head out of the door, and his eyes scanned the vicinity of the rooftop area. He walked out of the door to get a better view, “Shou-chan?”

Osamu tailed him from behind, carrying a plastic bag filled with onigiri, “Looks like he’s not here either.”

“Weird.” Atsumu pulled his hand away from the door and let it shut behind him, bringing his hand to the back of his head instead. “I haven’t seen him for two days already.. He hasn’t even been answerin' my texts either..”

Osamu’s eyes narrowed, and he made his way past his twin, “Let’s just eat without him. Lunch period is gonna’ end soon.”

“Wha—” Atsumu’s lips contorted into a frown. “We don’t get to eat lunch together a lot, we can’t just ditch him like that!”

“It’s up to you if ya' wanna’ starve.” Osamu settled down on the bench a few metres away from the door.

“..Y’know, ya' could stand to be a little nicer to Shou-chan every now and then..” Atsumu mumbled as he followed after Osamu. 

“And _you_ could stand to be a little nicer to both me and yer’ teammates.” Osamu said crassly as he fished out a wrap of onigiri from the plastic bag.

“That’s a different case.” Atsumu said as he leaned over his brother. “..Isn’t Shou-chan a close friend to you?”

“..I just think he needs some time alone.” Osamu muttered, his green orbs becoming cloudy. “Losing that badly isn’t something just anyone can brush over.”

Atsumu eyed Osamu suspiciously. He could sense that his twin brother was hiding something, but he couldn’t figure out what exactly it was. There was nothing logically wrong about his suggestion, but there was still _something_ about it that sounded fishy to Atsumu. But he decided to leave it be—Osamu was never the type of person to leave him out of the loop, after all.

Two days had quickly gone by since the day of the try-outs. Shouyou was nowhere to be seen, not anywhere during lunch or even in the gymnasium for club practice. Atsumu was growing concerned from the lack of contact, as he was aware that Shouyou was the kind of person who easily grew lonely without the twins. Atsumu and Osamu were going to be busy once the Inter-Middle season dropped, and he wanted to see Shouyou more often before then.

As he took his seat a few inches away from Osamu, Atsumu internally hoped that he could see Shouyou again soon. If he really was taking his loss that badly, it was more the reason Atsumu didn’t want to leave him alone.

____________________________________________________________________________

A couple of weeks have gone by since the last time Atsumu saw Hinata. Osamu had stepped down from the student council as he claimed he would, and the twins were clinging to each other more often now. It would have been perfect if Shouyou was there too.

But even without Shouyou around, practice continued as normal. 

Atsumu had been absent-mindedly trimming his nails on the steps outside the clubroom when his head suddenly lurched forward from the impact of a spike travelling his direction. He whipped his head around with a disgruntled expression as he held the back of his head, “‘SAMU, YOU—!”

No one would dare hit a spike, not even a missed spike, at Atsumu’s head—no one but Osamu. But instead of Osamu, a familiar auburn-haired young man jogged up to him, “I’m really sorry about that, Miya-san!”

“Oh, you’re..” Atsumu raised his chin to have a closer look at the said man out of curiosity. “Enzo-kun?”

“It’s Enji.” Torao promptly corrected him. “Does it hurt? Do ya' need to go to the infirmary? I can ask someone to carry ya' there—”  
  


“I’m fine.” Atsumu said, lightly patting the small bump on his head before lowering his hand back to his side. “But ya' really dared to hit a ball at my head, huh? Just how bad can ya' be at a sport to miss a spike and aim it directly at someone’s face?”

“Oh, it was me who spiked Torao-kun’s toss.” Osamu emerged from behind Torao with a blank expression and with his hand raised.

“I KNEW IT WAS YOU, ‘SAMU—!” Atsumu snapped, and he reached his hands out to grab Osamu’s shirt. But Osamu evaded his outreached hands and skilfully slipped past Torao. 

But as a result, Torao ended up being lifted off the ground by his jersey. Torao waved his hands in desperation, “W-Wait, wait, wait! Wrong person, Miya-san!!”

Upon realization, Atsumu immediately let go of Torao’s shirt and turned his body towards Osamu. Osamu had picked up the ball that landed on the barren grounds outside the gymnasium as if nothing had just happened.

“‘Samu, I’m not done with you!” Atsumu began stomping his way in Osamu’s direction. “That was totally on purpose, wasn’t it?!” 

“Ya' do know the concept of accidents exists, right?” Osamu sighed and his eyes shifted from the ball in his hand to Atsumu. “I would never try to hurt my _beloved_ twin brother on purpose.”

“That ‘beloved’ was completely fake and unnecessary.” Atsumu drew to a halt when his face was a mere inches away from Osamu’s. “What’s yer' deal, huh? Do ya' think getting hit in the head by a spike doesn’t hurt?”

“..That should be my line. You were busy thinking about Shou-chan just now, weren’tcha?” Osamu’s expression grew dark. “Ya' shouldn’t let it get to yer’ head. It’s been affecting yer' performance lately.”

Atsumu’s breath hitched. He hated how easily Osamu could read him, and he hated it more when his twin openly called out his flaws. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he turned his head away, “..I know, I know. It’s just been way too long, I need to know if he’s okay.”

The other twin lowered his head and his frown grew deeper, “..You aren’t the only one. But don’t ya' dare flunk a tournament just because of a single person, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu’s fists clenched at his sides. But before he could make his comeback, Torao chimed in.

“Eh? Ya' didn’t hear, Miya-san?” Torao eyes were wide with surprise. “Hinata quit the club a few days ago.”

Both twins snapped their heads in Torao’s direction. Torao felt his heart sink.

Torao didn’t think he would ever feel so disheartened at the sight of the twins’ shocked faces. It was especially the case for Osamu, as he was never one to show emotion to the people around him. Seeing the awe written all over his face felt almost surreal. 

It was just as painful to witness Atsumu’s expression. It just screamed how much Shouyou meant to him. Torao did know that Shouyou was someone close to him, but it never crossed his mind that the ginger had actually meant _that_ much to Atsumu.

Torao realized he might have just made a slip of words at that very moment.

____________________________________________________________________________

That same day passed in a flash, and the night was already upon them. The twins were both lying down on their respective bunker beds, with Osamu occupying the upper bed as usual. Torao’s revelation was still weighing heavily on their mind, and as much as they wanted to say it didn’t bother them that much, it really was starting to haunt them.

Atsumu was resting his head on his hands as he stared thoughtfully at the woodwork above him, “Are ya' awake, ‘Samu?”

“..Yeah.” Osamu had been lying on his side facing the wall, his eyes still wide open.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Y’know, about Shou-chan quitting.” Atsumu continued. “Do ya' think Shou-chan really quit just because he lost the try-out match?”

Osamu pursed his lips, “..Who knows.”

Once again, the tone of Osamu’s voice screamed suspicion in Atsumu’s ears. He couldn’t shake off the constant feeling that Osamu was keeping something important from him.

“I’ve noticed this from awhile back, but—” Atsumu’s tone became sullen. “Have you been hiding something from me, ‘Samu?”

The other twin paused before mouthing his reply, “..I’m not.”

“..If you say so.” Despite his words, there was still doubt lingering in Atsumu’s tone. “I’m gonna’ drop by Shou-chan’s house this weekend. I need to know what exactly happened to make him quit.”

Osamu didn’t say anything, and Atsumu continued, “Ya' comin' along?”

“I’ll pass.” Osamu said. “If Shou-chan’s been avoiding us, I doubt he’d want the two of us confronting him at the same time.”

“That’s a fair point.” Atsumu hummed. “I honestly don’t want Shou-chan to quit volleyball, not when we’ve already made it this far. We both know just how much he loves volleyball.”

Osamu’s fingers dug into his pillow, “..Don’tcha think we might be pushing him a little too much?”

Atsumu’s expression tightened, “..Whaddya' mean by that?” 

“Shou-chan isn’t gifted with height or talent in volleyball, but he is athletic.” Osamu said. “He’s probably better at every other sport not requiring a lot of skill. He hasn’t tried out any sport aside from volleyball too, so maybe it’s best for him to test the waters first.”

“So yer' telling him to just abandon volleyball, the one thing his whole life revolves around?” Atsumu asked with a hint of hurt in his tone.

“Reality isn’t that sweet, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu pointed out. “Just because you love something doesn’t mean ya' can always do it.”

Atsumu clenched his teeth, “I refuse to believe that. I believe I’ll see a day Shou-chan will surpass everyone, even the Little Giant.”

“Just so you know,” Osamu said in a quiet voice. “Your blind belief in Shou-chan might be more harmful to the both of you than you may think.”

“Huh? I don’t get what ya' mean.” Atsumu said. “Shou-chan just needs someone to push him, so I’m doing just that for him.”

“You do you.” Osamu said as his eyelids fluttered close. “I’ll just support Shou-chan with whatever he decides to do.”

“Fine.” Atsumu let out a _hmph_ as he rolled over to his side. “Night.”

“G’night.” Osamu mumbled back.

____________________________________________________________________________

The weekend was nice and sunny, but Atsumu’s current situation was not.

Atsumu had swallowed the lump in his throat as his finger hovered over the doorbell. He had been in this state for a few minutes already. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous about simply pressing the doorbell to Shouyou’s house. The joggers and pedestrians in the area had all given him weird looks as they passed by him (with the girls initially eyeing him with love-struck eyes).

It was only when the door was swung open and Natsu emerged from inside the house that Atsumu finally pulled away from the doorbell, “..‘Tsumu nii-chan?”

“Oh, Nacchan—” Atsumu straightened his back and his hand found its way to the back of his head. “I-It’s a pretty nice day out, isn’t it?” 

Since the Hinata and Miya families were neighbours, Atsumu knew Shouyou’s younger sister quite well too. The four of them used to play together back in grade school when the twins were less busy. She was a lot younger than Shouyou, but despite her age, she was still more mature than her brother could ever. It was often a point the twins brought up just to tease Shouyou.

“You’re being weird again, ‘Tsumu nii-chan.” Natsu’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You’re here to see onii-chan, right?”

“..I was just about to get to that.” Atsumu said as his hands moved to his hips. He was definitely not trying to hide the fact that he had a convoluted scenario planned out just to get himself into the Hinatas’ house. “Both you and yer' brother could _really_ learn some patience, Nacchan.”

“..So do you want to come in or not?” Natsu already had the door half-closed.

Atsumu was forced to bite back his pride, “Yes, please.”

Natsu swung the door back open, and she hopped out onto her front yard and towards the gate. She fished the key from her pockets and unlocked the padlock holding the gate in place. She gestured Atsumu into their compound as the gate swung open in his direction, and Atsumu walked in as invited.

“..By the way.” Atsumu said as he waited for Natsu to bring the gate back into place. “How’s Shou-chan been doing lately?”

“Don’t you two go to the same school?” Natsu raised a brow, facing Atsumu’s direction after the padlock was secured with a _click_.

“Y-Yeah, but some things happened..” Atsumu turned away from Natsu’s questioning gaze.

“I knew there was some tension between you two!” Natsu pouted, and all of a sudden, her eyes became downcast. “..Onii-chan hasn’t really been himself these days, actually.” 

Atsumu felt a pang of guilt from seeing Natsu’s face like that, “..How so?”

“He doesn’t talk a lot at dinner. He doesn’t ask for seconds. He doesn’t even spend time watching TV with me at night anymore..” Natsu elaborated. “I don’t know what happened between you guys, but you better do something about it. It feels weird seeing onii-chan like this.”

“Nacchan..” Atsumu grimaced, and he crouched down to ruffle her hair. “I’ll see what I can do, so just leave it to nii-chan, okay?”

“Mmhm.” Natsu nodded meekly. 

Natsu pulled on Atsumu’s sleeve, which was a habit she developed over the years they spent together. Atsumu smiled down at her as he sprung back to his feet, and Natsu walked him to the door. Once inside, the girl led Atsumu up the stairs and to Shouyou’s room. It had been a long time since Atsumu had been inside Shouyou’s house, lest even stand in front of his door. 

Natsu knocked on the door. “Onii-chan?”

“Oh, Natsu?” Atsumu felt a rush of nostalgia from hearing Shouyou’s muffled voice after so long. “The door’s not locked, so go ahead and come in.”

Natsu twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Shouyou had been sitting on his desk chair, absent-mindedly twisting the volleyball in his hands. His eyes were glued on the ball and he appeared deep in thought. 

“‘Tsumu nii-chan is here to see you.” Natsu said as she opened the door wider, and tugged at Atsumu’s sleeve to gesture him to step inside.

Atsumu stepped foot into the room and Shouyou’s head jerked in his direction upon the sound of his name. At the very moment his eyes landed on Atsumu, Shouyou let out a gasp and his eyes went wide. The volleyball in his hands fell onto the carpeted floor with a _thud_ , and he scurried over to the window. Atsumu raised his shoulders in alarm and he rushed in after Shouyou.

“W-Wait, Shou-chan!” Atsumu managed to grab the back of Shouyou’s t-shirt by the moment the latter had slid open the window. “What do you think yer’ doing?!”

“O-Oh, hi, ‘Tsumu..” Shouyou hesitantly turned his head around to face Atsumu. “Nothing big.. I just wanted some fresh air, ahaha..”

Natsu sighed. She was just as surprised as Atsumu was witnessing Shouyou’s stunt, but she was quick to regain her composure, “You were about to run off on the balcony, weren’t you, onii-chan?! Hasn’t mom told you how dangerous that is?!”

“S-Sorry..” Shouyou trailed off, and he shut the window close. Atsumu didn’t release his grip over Shouyou’s shirt, though.

“I’ll leave you two alone, then.” Natsu said with another sigh and proceeded to close the door.

Once Natsu was out of sight, Shouyou huffed and turned his whole body to face Atsumu. Atsumu had to let go of Shouyou’s shirt to avoid twisting his arm. 

“..I know we haven’t seen each other for a while.” Shouyou said, his eyes stuck on the floor as his fingers ran through his hair. “I’m sorry about that, ‘Tsumu..” 

“Oh, don't sweat it too much..” Atsumu had to turn his head away. The atmosphere suddenly felt really heavy around them. 

“So, um, did you need something..?” Shouyou rolled his eyes up to meet Atsumu’s. 

“..I was worried about you,” Atsumu added sheepishly, his fingers fidgeting at his hip. “I’m glad to see that you seem well, Shou-chan.”

“..Thanks for your concern, ‘Tsumu. I really appreciate it.” Shouyou nodded with a small smile. 

The atmosphere only grew heavier as the two only stood there in silence for the next few minutes. Both parties were fully aware that there was still the big elephant in the room that was still left unaddressed. Atsumu preferred finding a way to transition naturally to the heavy topic, but judging from his silence and few words, Shouyou seemed determined to not let Atsumu have his way.

Atsumu let out a sigh. He had no choice now but to play the devil’s advocate now, didn’t he?

“..Shou-chan.” Atsumu said Shouyou’s name without an ounce of playfulness in his tone. “You’ve been avoiding both ‘Samu and I, right?”

Shouyou’s shoulders stiffened, “..Yeah. I’m sorry..”

“Enough with the apologies already, that’s not what I wanna’ hear.” Atsumu said sombrely. “Endou-kun told us that you quit volleyball too. Why?”

“Wait, Endou-kun?” Shouyou blinked. “Who’s that?”

“Aaah, Endou, Enzou, Enji, it doesn’t matter who he is!” Atsumu exhaled a shaky breath. “I just want to know why ya' quit after all this time! I know ya' love volleyball more than anyone, so why..?”

“‘Tsumu..” Shouyou murmured, and he shifted his gaze away. “..I just think I’m not cut out for volleyball anymore. I’m sorry—”

“I said quit with the apologies!” Atsumu pressed, and he put his hands on Shouyou’s shoulders. “Yer' still hanging on to that ball even after you’ve quit! I’m sure ya' want to play more than anyone else, Shou-chan..!”

Shouyou’s eyes widened at Atsumu’s words, and his lips trembled.

“Look at me.” Atsumu demanded. “So what if you lost? I’ve lost to ‘Samu a ton of times too! Ya' won’t get anywhere if you’re gonna’ stay depressed after just a single loss!”

“—You can say that because you know you’ll just get better and better, Atsumu!” Shouyou suddenly yelled as he turned his head to face Atsumu. “You have the height, the skills, the game sense, the athleticism, everything—!”

Atsumu had been rendered speechless by Shouyou’s sudden outburst. Shouyou was never one to compare them or even express jealousy at the difference in their skill level. But Atsumu was internally aware that Shouyou was jealous of his natural talent, but he never thought the latter would ever use it in an argument. 

“You know better than anyone I’ll never get onto the team, ever! I’m short, bad at receiving, bumping, digging, tossing, spiking—” Shouyou grabbed a handful of Atsumu’s shirt, simultaneously yanking away Atsumu’s hands from his shoulders. He pushed Atsumu onto the floor and landed atop him, “Yet you keep trying to cheer me on and even twist the rules just so we can play together.. Just stop it already, we can’t play together, Atsumu!”

“Shou—” Atsumu tried to say Shouyou’s name, but he was promptly cut off.

“Just stop, Atsumu..” Tears formed at the corners of Shouyou’s eyes as he buried his head into Atsumu’s chest. “Nothing will change my height and skill. I’ll just play another sport, and that way we’ll both be happy..”

“..Even if you say that, ya' still can’t let go of volleyball, can ya'?” Atsumu questioned. 

“..I can, and I will.” Shouyou said with a tone of finality.

Atsumu winced, “It’s possible for you too. Didn’t ya' say it a lot of times yourself? That if the Little Giant can do it, you can do it too?”

“The Little Giant is different.” Shouyou’s hands balled on Atsumu’s shirt. “He has the talent to be the ace. I don’t.”

“So you’re saying the Little Giant didn’t work hard to be the ace?” Atsumu questioned as he grabbed a hold of Hinata’s wrist. “That he never got told that it was impossible? That he never got criticised for his height, ever?”

“I..” Hinata’s mouth went wide agape. “..The situation is different. I’ll never be on any team, the coach said so himself. The Little Giant was just lucky.”

“Then I’ll bet on that luck too, Shouyou.” Atsumu said, using his other hand to hold Shouyou’s shoulder and lift him off his chest. Fierce, green orbs locked with brown. “Be it now or in high school or in college or whenever, you will definitely be able to play on the regulars’ team too. As long as ya' never give up.”

“..Atsumu..” The fire in Shouyou’s red eyes returned for a moment, until realisation struck him and his gaze became clouded once again.

“Even if no one else believes in ya', I swear I’ll continue being there to push you, Shouyou.” the brunette’s expression softened, and he released his grip over Shouyou’s wrist and reached his hand out for his cheek.

“Stop it.” Shouyou said with finality, and Atsumu’s hand stopped mid-way. “I’ve already decided to quit. Volleyball isn’t my everything like it is for you, Atsumu. So stop forcing it on me.”

Atsumu’s eyes went wide. 

Shouyou’s words had struck a chord deep inside Atsumu—a chord he had forgotten existed. Those words reminded Atsumu of the loneliness he felt long ago, when he had been the only one who loved volleyball more than anyone. The reason he always found comfort in Shouyou’s presence was because of their shared passion for volleyball, even if the latter did suck at it. Not even Osamu could match his love for volleyball, but Shouyou easily showed him that he loved volleyball a whole lot more than Atsumu ever could. 

Atsumu had finally felt he wasn’t alone in his love for volleyball that overtook his life. And to hear that it wasn’t the same case for Shouyou was all it took to completely shatter Atsumu’s spirit.

_‘Your blind belief in Shou-chan might be more harmful to the both of you than you may think.’_ Osamu’s words resounded in his head, and Atsumu finally understood what he meant.

The Shouyou who loved volleyball so intensely was gone, all because of Atsumu. Atsumu was all alone again, all because of himself.

“..Sorry, I need to go.” Atsumu blurted out, and he lifted himself off the floor, causing Shouyou to stagger off him and his back to land against the frame of his bed. 

Shouyou could only stare at Atsumu’s figure as he stormed out of his room. There was a sense of guilt that burned inside his chest when he realized his words may have hurt Atsumu. But it was the truth in the end, and Atsumu had to face it or they won’t ever be able to return to the normal days of their friendship.

But did Shouyou really mean his words in the first place? Was volleyball really not his everything as well?

____________________________________________________________________________

It was just before the summer break when Shouyou’s father had announced that the family would be moving back to Miyagi for his work. Both the Miya twins had caught wind of the news from their mother, who expressed sympathy that they would be parting from their closest neighbours. But Atsumu showed no particular reaction to the news, and continued on with his day like nothing significant happened.

Atsumu had changed ever since the weekend he said he would visit Shouyou. Osamu had asked him about his exchange several times, but Atsumu would just brush him off and say that Shouyou was free to do whatever he wanted. Surprisingly, Atsumu’s performance didn’t decline, and in fact, his sets were becoming more accurate and easier to hit as the days went by. But it didn’t change the fact that Osamu was worried about his brother, but no matter how many times he tried to confront him, Atsumu always found a way to worm himself out of the situation.

Osamu found himself thinking a lot about the coach’s words every time his eyes caught the pensive looks on Atsumu and Shouyou’s faces. If he had done something about the coach at that very moment, would the atmosphere still have been this tense between the three of them? Osamu couldn’t help occasionally blaming himself for the situation at hand, and the fact that he had no idea of what he should do made him feel worse.

On the weekend of the Hinata’s family’s departure, it was no surprise that Atsumu was nowhere to be seen. He had left the house earlier claiming that he was going to meet up with some friends. Osamu, on the other hand, had decided to help the family with carrying their moving boxes, and he had the opportunity to be alone with Shouyou during this time.

The sky was covered in dark clouds and the humidity of the air around them was a telling sign of the rain. The atmosphere was awkward, as they haven’t had a single proper conversation in the past weeks, save for a few greetings they exchanged every time they passed each other in the school corridors. 

But something in Osamu really wanted to know how Shouyou felt about everything happening. Did Shouyou still care about the two of them despite his treatment towards them, or was he completely sick of them now? Deep down, Osamu knew the answer, but he still wanted that reassurance.

“Really, you were such a huge help, ‘Samu!” Shouyou said with a smile. It had been a while since Osamu had seen that smile, too. “Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it.” 

“..Shou-chan.” Osamu had called his name with a sense of urgency as he was lowering the last box of the stack into the back of the car.

“Hm?” Shouyou raised a brow curiously. 

“I.. I wanted to ask.” Osamu turned his head to face Shouyou. “What exactly happened between you and ‘Tsumu?”

“Oh, about that..” Shouyou’s expression fell and he scratched his cheek. “I think I accidentally hurt him after I told him I wasn’t gonna’ play volleyball anymore..”

Osamu knew that wasn’t the full extent of the story, but if Shouyou wasn’t going to say anymore, he didn’t want to pry. “..I see.”

“..’Samu.” Shouyou’s tone became solemn, and his hands fell to his sides. “Things might not be the same between us anymore. But I want to say that I really enjoyed the time we spent together. Playing volleyball with you two were the best times I’ve had in my whole life.”

Osamu’s mouth hung open, “..So ya' really aren’t gonna’ play volleyball anymore?”

“Yeah.” Shouyou nodded. “I’m thinking of trying out the running club in Miyagi.”

“That sounds like a good choice.” Osamu said, pressing his lips back together. “Knowing you, yer’ even faster than ‘Tsumu and I combined when it comes to running.”

“Right?” Shouyou grinned playfully, but his eyes rolled to the ground afterwards. “..But I can’t help but think that it sure would be nice to play volleyball again..”

Osamu’s mouth fell open once again in surprise.

“You know, although a lot did happen, it really made me happy that ‘Tsumu believes in me so much. He even let me play my first official game, and I had a lot of fun! He made me feel like I really could do it.. But I kinda’ made him hate me in the end, though.” Shouyou laughed dryly. “..Maybe I do still want to play volleyball.”

It was those eyes again. The look Shouyou only had for Atsumu. Osamu remembered he never had a chance from the start because of that.

Osamu himself had genuinely wanted Shouyou to play volleyball, too. Even if he tried to deny it because he felt there was no way for Shouyou to play the sport, he wanted Shouyou to continue playing regardless. Shouyou always appeared the happiest whenever he was playing volleyball, after all.

“Then do it.” Osamu said. “‘Tsumu doesn’t hate you, and he never will. I’ll swear that to you.”

Shouyou looked at Osamu in disbelief, “‘Samu..”

Shouyou had felt himself shrink under Osamu’s intense gaze as he continued to look into his deep, green orbs.

“I-It was just a passing thought.” Shouyou looked away. “I’ll probably just join the running club in the end anyway.. But I’m really relieved to hear that.”

“You can do whatever you want. It’s your life.” Osamu said. “But even if you suck at it or everyone says you can’t do it, I just want to see you doing what makes you the happiest. Your smiling face suits you the best, after all.”

A faint blush spread across Shouyou’s face, and Osamu’s face went red when he realized his words. He unconsciously hovered his fingers over his mouth to hide the redness of his face. He really just admitted he loved Shouyou’s smile, didn’t he? Osamu didn’t want to acknowledge it, but he was well aware that he still harboured feelings for the person who was already in love with his twin.

“..Thanks, ‘Samu.” a small smile formed on Shouyou’s lips. “That really means a lot to me.”

“Shouyou!” Shouyou’s mother called from inside the house. “I need your help over here!”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second—!” Shouyou hollered back, and he turned back to Osamu. “I’ll see you around then, ‘Samu.”

“..Yeah.” Osamu nodded.

Shouyou was gone, but Osamu suddenly felt a gentle prod at his wrist. He lowered his chin to find Natsu wavering at his side, having snuck up on him from behind. She must have been watching from somewhere Shouyou couldn't see her.

“So something really did happen between onii-chan and ‘Tsumu nii-chan..?” Natsu asked innocently.

“Nacchan..” Osamu squatted down to be on level with the girl. “Sorry that ‘Tsumu couldn’t be here. I can send him a message if you want to.”

“No, it’s okay.” Natsu shook her head, and tears began welling up in her eyes. “I just wanted the four of us to play and have fun again.. It’s my fault for letting ‘Tsumu nii-chan talk to onii-chan that day, isn’t it..?”

Osamu’s heart dropped—Natsu really didn’t deserve to feel that way. Osamu scooped Natsu into his arms, “..Don’t worry, I’ll fix things somehow.”

“Really?” Natsu asked, her eyes hopeful. “But we’re already leaving..”

“We’ll definitely meet again, and when that time comes, we’ll play together like the old times for sure.” Osamu reassured her. 

“..Okay.” Natsu nodded, and she wrapped her arms around Osamu’s shoulders. “You better promise me that, ‘Samu nii-chan!”

“..Yeah, I promise ya'.”

Osamu honestly had no basis behind his words. It was just a white lie to make a kid feel better. He really hated himself for the hypocrite he was, all for the sake of being a ‘good person’.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was only during the first match of the Summer Inter-Middle Tournament that Atsumu finally brought up Shouyou.

“Say, ‘Samu. How were Shou-chan and Nacchan when they left?” Atsumu had asked out of the blue.

“I thought ya' said ya' didn’t want to hear about it.” Osamu looked at him from the corner of his eyes, the end of his lips brushing the mouth of the water bottle in his hand.

“I changed my mind.” Atsumu said. “I’m curious about what Shou-chan plans to do.”

“..He’s probably joining the running club in his next school.” Osamu said nonchalantly. “Also, you made Nacchan cry. She wanted to see you, you idiot.”

“Wait, Nacchan really did cry?! I thought she hated me—” Atsumu sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Why is it that ya' think people hate you when they don’t, and when people really do hate you you just don’t realize it?” Osamu asked in disbelief.

“Hey, leave me alone..” Atsumu brushed him off. “But the running club, huh? I bet Shou-chan would become the ace in an instant.”

“..Aren’t ya' upset that Shou-chan isn’t playing volleyball anymore?” Osamu boldly raised the important question.

“..I won’t lie that I was pretty upset at first.” Atsumu said. “But I kinda’ realized my expectations were misplaced from the beginning. I shouldn’t have expected much from a player who couldn’t even hit my sets.”

“In the end, Shouyou just wasn’t strong enough for volleyball.” Atsumu continued. “He’s better off playing something he really loves.”

“..Yeah, I guess so.” Although those were Osamu’s words, he couldn’t bring himself to fully agree with Atsumu’s words. 

Osamu was sure that Shouyou still loved volleyball to death despite whatever he said to Atsumu to convince the latter otherwise. But it was useless to try to argue with Atsumu now, not when he had tried countless times to convey that message to his twin brother.

“..People with talent have always lived in a different world.” Atsumu said with a tone of finality. “It’s just natural for us to be alone.”

Osamu glanced at Atsumu wistfully. _You really wanted to play with Shou-chan, didn’t ya'?_

That year, Yako Middle School was the champion of the Summer Tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually
> 
> i am very curious. are you rooting for tsumu or samu


	5. the spring inter-high i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally lol...... im sorry for the wait!!!! i'll try to write the next chapter asap!!! i apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes, i'll fix them once i see them!

The night was as cold and chilly as ever. It was still early spring, after all. It reminded Hinata of the day he found out about the Little Giant. It was often that Hinata remembered the past, especially of his middle school years. 

It had been during middle school that so many things happened—joining a volleyball club for the first time, playing his first real match, _giving up on volleyball_ , moving to Miyagi, picking up volleyball again and finally, playing against Kageyama for the first time.

_Giving up on volleyball_. That was something he couldn’t let anyone on his current team know. After all, they were the only team that accepted him and saw his skill, although it was mostly because of how well he worked with Kageyama. He couldn’t afford to be weak around them.

He didn’t think he would ever continue playing volleyball for this long. It was all just a pipe dream; a half-baked announcement that he would go to the Nationals someday. But all that mattered to him was that he could keep playing on the court and feel the same rush of adrenaline every time.

One way or another, he was actually here, at the Inter-High, all the way in Tokyo.

And now that he was here, it also meant _they_ were here too. The greatest duo in high school volleyball, at least according to Volleyball Monthly--the Miya twins.

Hinata was scared. The thought of meeting the same two people who changed his life and guided him on his first steps into the world of volleyball, and whom he also so carelessly let go of... He wasn’t prepared to face them at all, no matter how hard he tried to dismiss the fear.

“Oi!” Hinata was snapped back to reality when he was yanked back by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh—” Hinata’s heart dropped when he noticed a car zooming past him. That was so very close. “Thanks, Tsukishima! Nice sa—Eek!”

The moment Hinata turned around, he was met with a dark look from Tsukishima that screamed, _‘Try that again and I’ll make you face something scarier than death.’_ Hinata’s expression instantly turned pale.

“This is the fourth time in a row that I’ve stopped you, just so your daydreaming ass knows,” Tsukishima pointed out in a threatening tone. “I’m seriously getting tired of doing this. Who do you think I am, your mom?”

“...Yes, I’m sorry.” Hinata promptly apologized, any thoughts of retaliating gone with the wind. 

“Oi. You better clear your mind before the first match.” Kageyama chimed in as he jogged on the spot, waiting for the two to resume their journey. “You’ve been out of this since we arrived. You’ll just be deadweight if you don’t do something about it.”

“What—! I’m gonna’ give it my all no matter what, I won’t be deadweight!” Hinata rebuked. 

“Haa? Do you seriously think you can give it your all when you’re this distracted?” Kageyama asked darkly, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Urk.” Hinata drew a sharp breath.

“Looks like the king has a point for once,” Tsukishima shrugged with a mischievous smile playing at his face, earning him a glare of dismay from the aforementioned man. “You’ll probably deflect the topic again once we get back, so just tell us about it already. Not like I’ll listen to you a 100%, though.”

Hinata finally realized the severity of his situation after witnessing Tsukishima’s sudden, uncalled-for display of concern. As much as Hinata wanted to tease him about actually looking out for him for once, it was also downright creepy having Tsukishima out of all people worry about him. Hinata cringed at the thought, he really needed to get a grip of himself.

“ _Oi_ ,” a vein popped on Tsukishima’s forehead. “Whose fault do you think it is that I have to be like this, huh? Do you think I even want to know whatever this is that could possibly bother you, a guy who’s too stupid to think of anything else but volleyball?”

Ack. He read his mind.

“You don’t have to be so mad about it...” Hinata pouted. “But really, I’m okay! I think I’ve just been eating too much lately, hehe.”

That was clearly a lie, though. Hinata couldn’t just tell them he was scared of meeting someone. That was uncool, they’d make fun of him for sure.

“You? Eating too much?” Tsukishima heaved a heavy, tired breath. “Even your excuses are getting lousier… Ugh, I don’t wanna’ deal with this. What do you say we just go on ahead and leave the pre-schooler here alone, king?”

“Wha--!” Hinata’s mouth fell open in disbelief.

“What? No way, I don’t wanna’ be alone with you.” Kageyama responded promptly with a straight expression.

Yet another vein formed on Tsukishima’s forehead, “I don’t want to be alone with you either, but play along will you?”

Hinata’s frown grew, and he turned around, “Hmph, I’ll run alone then,”

Hinata was stopped when Tsukishima grabbed his shoulder once again. With a sigh, Tsukishima rode his bicycle ahead of Hinata and drew to a halt ahead of him, emphasizing that he wouldn’t let Hinata go past him.

“Okay, you’re not going anywhere until you spill the truth,” Tsukishima announced. “I’m not throwing the Nationals just because _you_ refused to handle your issues.”

Hinata’s eyebrows drew together, and he clenched his fists at his sides. Tsukishima had a point—if he couldn’t get over himself, he could easily become the downfall of Karasuno. It wasn’t just about him, it was also his teammates and especially the seniors who were about to graduate.

Maybe it would make him look lame in Kageyama and Tsukishima’s eyes. But if it could somehow lessen the burden on his chest, then…

“...There is something,” Hinata finally admitted, his gaze becoming downcast.

Kageyama’s head perked up at this, and he stopped his jog, opting to join Tsukishima in blocking Hinata’s path.

Hinata raised his head and looked at Kageyama, “Kageyama, you’ve met Atsumu Miya at the camp before, right…?” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama confirmed.

“Atsumu Miya, isn’t he the top high school setter and server?” Tsukishima raised a brow, looking to Kageyama for confirmation.

Kageyama seemed disheartened as he nodded, “...Yeah. His sets are almost near perfect. We’ll be facing him if we win the first match.”

“Makes perfect sense that we’d run into monsters like him in the Inter-High.” Tsukishima shrugged. “His team’s also one of the favourites to win the Nationals this year, right? Scary.

Hinata remained quiet throughout, and Kageyama lowered his chin to look at Hinata, “...Are you actually scared of losing to him or something?”

Tsukishima cast Kageyama a thoughtful glance, _‘That can’t be it. This guy never thinks about losing.’_

Hinata clutched his chest, “It’s not that I’m scared of losing to him. I’m... scared of facing him again.”

Kageyama looked to the sky, recalling his time in the camp, “...I guess he does seem kind of scary.”

“King, you forgot the ‘again’ part.” Tsukishima pointed out with a sigh. “So, did you play against Atsumu Miya in the past or something?”

Hinata shook his head. “I was in the same middle school as Atsumu before my family moved back to Miyagi. We were in the same volleyball club.”

Both Kageyama and Tsukishima’s mouths hung open in awe.

“Oi. You were in the same club as such a great setter, and you never told me about it?” Kageyama was glaring daggers at Hinata.

Hinata gulped, shrinking under Kageyama’s gaze, “U-Um, you never asked…?” 

“It should be common sense to tell me details like that!” Kageyama pressed his fists into Hinata’s temples. “You idiot, huge idiot!”

“Ahh stop that! I’m sorry, okay?!” Hinata cried.

“Still, that really isn’t anything to laugh at, being in the same team as a monster like that,” Tsukishima leaned over the handles of his rented bicycle. “But you were still pretty new when you first joined the club, though.”

“Um,” Hinata brought a hand to the back of his head. “I never actually played in a real game. I moved out in the middle of my second year of middle school.”

Kageyama clicked his tongue in annoyance, his fists still in Hinata’s head, “Tch, so you haven’t hit his sets yet.” 

“And why are you so angry over that?” Tsukishima huffed.

“Oh no, I have,” Hinata shook his head. “Atsumu and I were friends, so he helped me practice my spikes back then… His sets were pretty hard to get used to, and his quicks especially!”

“Are you sure you didn’t just suck?” Kageyama tilted his head curiously.

“You don’t have to be so blunt about it…” Hinata pouted. “I did just start playing volleyball around that time, you know!”

Kageyama hummed. “Still, his tosses were really easy to hit back in the training camp.”

“He’s definitely improved,” a melancholic smile lit Hinata’s expression. “Atsumu’s the type who’s constantly thinking about how to get better, after all.”

Tsukishima pressed his lips together into a thin line. There was something more to their ‘friendly’ relationship, for sure.

“So you two are friends,” Kageyama finally removed his hands from Hinata’s hair. “Why are you so scared of him then?”

“About that…” Hinata turned his head away. “We kinda’ got into a fight, and we haven’t spoken since I moved out…”

“Considering the number of times you and the king have gotten into fights, I’m not even surprised at this point,” Tsukishima flatly stated. 

“Yeah. I can’t imagine Miya-san getting along with someone who sucks at spiking,” Kageyama nodded to himself.

“Show a little remorse could you, both of you?!” Hinata retorted. “Besides, Atsumu… He probably hates me after what happened. I’ll admit it was my fault and I deserve to get told off, but I’m still scared…”

“So that’s the whole situation, huh…” Tsukishima mumbled to himself. “Must have been a pretty big fight since you’re this scared to just apologize.”

Hinata’s shoulders shuddered, “I-It really wasn’t anything big! I, um, forgot the details, but I’m sure it wasn’t anything too big!”

Tsukishima scoffed dryly. What a terrible liar.

“I don’t know what exactly happened but,” Kageyama paused. “If you aren’t at your best for the match just because you don’t want to face Miya-san, we won’t be able to play volleyball anymore. It’ll also be the end of the third years, too.”

Hinata drew a sharp breath, “...Obviously, I know that.”

Tsukishima’s facial muscles relaxed. That was just the response he needed to reassure himself that everything was alright with the other man. He wouldn’t be surprised if Hinata were to go back to his panicky state the very next morning, but at least he was in the right mind-set.

“...Still, I really feel a lot better now that I’ve let it off my chest!” Hinata broke into a smile. “Thanks, Kageyama, Tsukishima!”

Kageyama turned away, his lips drawn into a frown, “I didn’t agree to listen to you. You were the one who suddenly went off.”

Hinata’s smile grew into a smirk, “You still listened though, Kageyama-kun~”

“It’s just a given that I’ll catch your words if you’re talking right next to me.” Kageyama retorted. “Don’t you dare let this happen again. The team needs you to act as the decoy.”

“Hehe, got it.” Hinata snickered playfully.

“I’ll admit I didn’t think you out of all people would have your share of teen drama, not to mention with an actual celebrity,” Tsukishima chimed in. “Sure must be nice to be young.”

“Y’know, you’re starting to sound like that rooster-head guy from Nekoma, Tsukishima.”

“What the hell, don’t even try to compare me to that guy.”

Hinata chortled in amusement at Tsukishima’s disgusted expression. His worries weren’t completely gone from his mind, but for now, he at least had the mental strength to pull himself together. Hopefully the next day he would feel less nervous...

____________________________________________________________________________

The day of the opening ceremony was finally upon them, and Hinata realized that he had overestimated his mental capacity. Not even a second went by where he was not looking around the crowds for any sign of the twins.

No matter how many times Kageyama told him off, Hinata refused to stop hovering behind his back. No one else understood why he was so jumpy all of a sudden, and Hinata would choose irritating Kageyama over dealing with Tsukishima’s teasing any day. (He won’t ever admit it though, it was just choosing the better of two evils)

“What’s up with that…” Hinata could feel Sugawara and the other third-years staring at him suspiciously from the side-lines.

“I don’t get it either, but,” Daichi smiled wryly, arms crossed against his chest. “At least those two seem to be getting along better now, right?” 

“I don’t get how that could be called ‘getting along’, Daichi…” Asahi pointed his index finger at the two, specifically at Kageyama who was attempting to shake Hinata off his back.

Hinata pursed his lips as his fingers dug deep into Kageyama’s jersey. The embarrassment of being judged by his seniors was much easier to bear than the thought of meeting Atsumu again…!

“Idiot, get off me already!” Kageyama demanded angrily, his hand pushing Hinata’s head away from his hip.

“It’s just for a little while!” Hinata begged. “Even I don’t want to be close to you like this, Bakageyama!”

“Then don’t!” Kageyama raised his voice.

“But they’re gonna’ find me--!”

“‘Hey, Kageyama!” came an unfamiliar chirpy voice amidst the crowd of players, and both Hinata and Kageyama perked their heads in the direction of the voice.

“Komori-san,” Kageyama uttered lightly, the force on Hinata’s head gone.

Komori cocked a head at Hinata, staring down at him curiously, “Um, was I interrupting something?”

“N-No, not at all!” Hinata sputtered in response, but his hands were still hanging onto Kageyama’s hips. 

Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve, yanking the latter’s upper half down to his level, “Psst, you actually have friends from other schools…?”

“The way you say that really annoys me,” Kageyama narrowed his eyebrows. “He’s Motoya Komori from Itachiyama, #1 High School Libero in Volleyball Monthly.”

“What?! Seriously--?!” Hinata’s mouth fell open in awe.

“I can hear you both, you know…?” Komori scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “So this guy is your teammate, Kageyama?”

“Oh, yeah,” Kageyama raised his head back to level with Komori. 

Komori extended a hand out, gesturing for a handshake with Hinata. “Guess it’s nice to meet’cha! Kageyama already did the honours of introducing me already, so what’s your name?”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled. He was being offered a handshake from such a distinguished player—!

Hinata immediately let go of Kageyama’s shirt and stood up straight before taking Komori’s hand. “I-It’s Shouyou Hinata, sir!”

“You don’t have to be _that_ formal with me,” Komori pulled his hand away. “So it’s Hinata, huh? Do you play libero?”

“Oh no,” Hinata shook his head. “I’m a middle blocker.”

“Middle blocker?” Komori raised a brow as he brought a hand to his chin. “...Oh! Are you the other half of the rumoured freak duo with Kageyama then?”

“Uhhh, well, I guess you can say that…” Hinata held the back of his head with a cocky grin spread from ear to ear. 

“—Motoya.” 

Another unfamiliar voice reached Hinata’s ears, and he turned his head in its direction. Standing a few inches to Komori’s side was a tall, curly-haired raven. Hinata blinked curiously at the gloomy aura that seemed to surround his form.

“Oh, Kiyoomi,” Komori twisted his head in the said man’s direction, his hand moving to his waist. “I thought you wanted to stay out of the crowds?”

“Of course I do,” the man let out a low groan. “I’m going to find a less crowded place to go to. Give me a call when Iizuna-san and the others are back.”

“Eeeh. The captain wouldn’t be happy to hear you wandered off on your own, though,” Komori pointed out.

“Sakusa-san,” Kageyama called.

Sakusa? Hinata looked to Kageyama with newfound interest. Where had he heard that name before?

Sakusa shifted his gaze to Kageyama, “...You’re the setter from Karasuno.”

“It’s been awhile,” Kageyama nodded.

Sakusa didn’t say anything, and his eyes observed Kageyama’s form before wandering to Hinata. His shoulders became tense upon properly taking in Hinata’s profile.

“You’re…” Sakusa’s eyebrows came together. “One of the middle blockers from Karasuno…”

_Sakusa… Sakusa…_

It finally hit him--Kiyoomi Sakusa, one of the top three aces in Japan, along with Ushijima and Kiryuu.

The person who had taken Yako down in Hinata’s first tournament. A person who had beat Atsumu Miya.

“Waaah!” Hinata raised his index finger, pointing it at Sakusa. “J-Japan…! S-Standing right in front of me…!”

“Oi, why are you so surprised?” Kageyama asked. “We’ve already faced Ushijima-san and we’ve met Bokuto-san too. It should be expected that we’ll see more top players in the Inter-High.”

“Still...!” Hinata pumped his fists, sparkles appearing around his face. “You really, really don’t get it at all, Kageyama-kun! Sakusa-san is more amazing than you think!”

As Hinata and Kageyama continued to argue, Sakusa squinted his eyes, “...He’s painful to look at.”

Komori could only smile meekly, “Glad I’m not the only one…”

“...Oi,” Sakusa cut in, interrupting the two’s squabble. “Which middle school did you go to?”

“O-Oh! I went to Yukigaoka!” Hinata promptly replied.

Sakusa looked away, seemingly in deep thought. “...I must be mistaken, then.”

“What’s this? Are the recent Karasuno matches not enough for you to study or something?” Komori teased.

“That’s not it, idiot,” Sakusa turned on his heel. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait, you were serious about that? You really ought to respect your seniors more, Kiyoomi—!” Komori went after the other man.

“Health and hygiene take priority,” Sakusa claimed solemnly.

“Jeez, you do know I’ll get in trouble too if I leave you alone…” Komori sighed, and he turned back to Hinata and Kageyama to wave at them. “I’ll see you two around then!”

“Yeah!” Hinata hollered as he waved back, while Kageyama on the other hand only returned a small nod.

As soon as Sakusa and Komori were out of view, Hinata immediately yelled a ‘yes!!!’ as he pumped his fists once again.

“Can you believe it, Kageyama?!” Hinata’s eyes rolled over to Kageyama. “Kiyoomi Sakusa was standing right here just a few seconds ago…!” 

Kageyama frowned, “Oi, you’re seriously overreacting, Hinata-boke.”

“It’s just so awesome…!” Hinata enthused. “I just realized I’m actually gonna’ play on the same level as Atsumu and Osamu! It’s really not a dream anymore…!”

“Eh?” Kageyama raised a brow. “Osamu?”

But before Hinata could respond, another voice called for Hinata’s name. Hinata reflexively began to search the crowds for the owner of the voice. His prior nervousness completely disappeared the moment his eyes landed on two familiar figures, Bokuto and Akaashi. He jogged up to them, leaving Kageyama alone where he was.

A vein popped on Kageyama’s forehead, realizing that he had just been ditched.

____________________________________________________________________________

The feeling of pure excitement was truly short-lived when the next day arrived and the first match was upon them. In the midst of his repetitive worries, Hinata didn’t notice that his shoe bag had been swapped.

Yamaguchi had tried to insist that it was his fault, but Hinata was convinced it was due to his own carelessness for not bringing his bag along with him and not checking the contents of the bag. If only he wasn't so absorbed in his worries, he wouldn't have been so careless.

Thank god Kiyoko was able to retrieve his shoes in time, or Hinata would have embarrassed himself being shoe-less on the court. As a matter of fact, he wouldn’t even be allowed to play in that case.

_Thank you, Kiyoko-san...!_

As he wandered into the courts with his shoes finally on, Hinata couldn’t help scanning the audience, wondering whether the people he was avoiding were anywhere to be seen. He hadn’t run into any familiar faces yet thankfully, even though he did let his guard down when he bumped into Bokuto and Akaashi. Maybe it was a waste of energy to have been so overly-cautious in the past few days…

But it didn’t change the fact that if they won this match, that meant they would be up against Inarizaki next. Hinata nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. 

He couldn’t be afraid to face the twins again. Both Atsumu and Osamu deserved a proper apology after Hinata had clearly avoided them and left them in the dark during his last few months in Hyougo.

Hinata wasn’t going to lose this match for sure. He was going to win, bring the team to the next round and play more volleyball. And when he finally meets the twins again, he would properly apologize and make things right this time.

_“Even if no one else believes in ya’, I swear I’ll continue being there to push you, Shouyou.”_

_“Stop it.”_

Hinata felt a pang in his chest from the sudden flashback of the conversation from years ago. He really did push away Atsumu, didn’t he? Atsumu, who had been the person who believed in him and his passion for volleyball the most.

Would Atsumu ever forgive him? Could Hinata even forgive _himself_?

Hinata frowned and clutched his chest. The whole solution was definitely easier said than done.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a tap on his shoulder, “--Hinata?”

Hinata felt a shudder run down his spine, and he turned his head around, “Yamaguchi...?”

“Are you alright?” Yamaguchi’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern. “If you’re having a stomach ache, I can ask Yachi-san for some medicine...”

Hinata forced a smile and shook his head, “...I’m okay, just a little nervous. But we’ll win this match and go onto the next round for sure, Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi eyed Hinata weirdly for a moment, before smiling and nodding, “...Yeah, that’s right! It’ll be fine, we got this!”

Hinata could easily see that Yamaguchi had been nervous too, but the kind man was looking out for Hinata before himself. He really was a great friend, not like those two imps standing at the bench over there.

Hinata had other people who mattered to him to worry about. The Miya twins can wait.

_“Then do it. ‘Tsumu doesn’t hate you, and he never will. I’ll swear that to you.”_

Again, another memory. It filled Hinata with guilt that Osamu’s words from back then were able to put him at ease, despite how it was so clear that he didn’t deserve Atsumu’s forgiveness.

Osamu had sworn it to him long ago. He may have had a bad habit of spouting white lies, but at that very moment, Osamu was dead serious. Hinata trusted him, and his words were just genuinely reassuring.

Hinata won’t let his own guilt stop him from his goals. Hinata slapped his cheeks to get a grip of himself, consequently earning him concerned looks from his teammates.

_‘I’m going to win this.’_ Hinata thought to himself. _‘And I’ll show ‘Tsumu and ‘Samu just how far_ _I’ve come, all thanks to them...!’_

____________________________________________________________________________

Karasuno—the dark horse of the tournament who had recently risen back to popularity in Japan after beating Shiratorizawa and making it to the Nationals. It was also the team Inarizaki would face the next day if the said newcomers manage to beat Tsubakihara.

Their captain—Kita, had told the team to stay put in one place after securing their victory in the first round. But Atsumu couldn’t stand not moving about when he was able to, and especially when there was a chance to watch Karasuno in action since their match was still going on.

There was someone in particular in Karasuno that Atsumu had been paying close attention to. The ingenious setter who was known for the setting Karasuno’s freak quicks—Tobio Kageyama was truly a force to be reckoned with. 

Kageyama had definitely been lacking ‘something’ back when Atsumu first met him in the training camp, and Atsumu was nice enough to give him the hints he needed. His teammates would probably reprimand him if they ever heard that he gave out advice to an opponent, but that didn’t matter to Atsumu. All Atsumu wanted was strong opponents to go up against and test his skills on.

Now the only question left to be answered was whether Kageyama had changed since the training camp. Atsumu wasn’t expecting much, because he knew better than to have faith in someone exceeding his expectations. Especially not after what happened with someone he trusted too much.

When he arrived at the courts, Atsumu was immediately greeted with the sight of a determined, unfaltering expression on Kageyama’s face. It was completely different from the confused and lost expression he had back in the training camp. 

It was scary how quickly he had changed and just how monstrous some people were. But that was just the kind of challenge Atsumu wanted. Perhaps it was narcissistic to think of himself as one of the monsters, but playing against them was the only way Atsumu could ever feel like he belonged somewhere.

_“I’ve already decided to quit. Volleyball isn’t my everything like it is for you, Atsumu. So stop forcing it on me.”_

It was okay. The world didn’t only consist of that person. There were plenty of people out there who shared his passion. Atsumu wasn’t alone.

Atsumu was also fortunate enough to witness the rumoured freak quick right in front of his eyes. 

His curiosity easily got the better of him. Atsumu searched the court for the spiker who pulled that miraculous freak quick—and when he thought he found the said player, the world suddenly felt like it had turned upside down.

That familiar shade of orange, the messy spikes around his head and the soft curls in his hair that you could see from miles away. That smile of pure passion that genuinely came from the heart—

It was definitely him, without a doubt.

“The height of the hitter who just scored—” Atsumu’s eyes grew wider as the announcer’s voice rang in his ears. “—Shouyou Hinata, is 164 cm!”

Atsumu couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his lips. _What kind of crappy fate was this?_

Shouyou Hinata was now partnered with Tobio Kageyama, and he was finally having the fun he struggled to find long ago. Atsumu would have laughed at the sheer irony if only it wasn’t real life.

“...I was never the one, wasn’t I, Shou-chan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me and interact @osahinaa on twitter!! i tweet about osahina, atsuhina and miyahina 24/7 !!!


	6. the spring inter-high ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trying my best. thank you for the comments!! i'm sorry i haven't been replying because i lack the brain cells to write a good reply!! but if you talk to me on twitter i will reply!!!
> 
> if i find any mistakes i will correct them!!!

The first match of the Inter-High had ended in a victory for Karasuno. The first half of the game where Kageyama was still adjusting to the new court had definitely been challenging, but their team managed to nab the win in the end. Now this meant they would proceed to the next round—and their opponents would be one of the favourites to win the entire championship, Inarizaki. 

The second day of the tournament arrived in a flash. Even though the dreadful thought of facing Inarizaki still haunted his mind, watching Kamomedai’s match had filled Hinata with a feeling of excitement and anticipation. Now he just wanted to be on the court again and jump as much as he wanted.

At the same time, the memory of the video footage of Inarizaki’s best players was replaying over and over again in Hinata’s mind. There were four players to pay close attention to in this match;

Aran Ojiro. Hinata never had the chance to properly talk to him, but he always knew he was a formidable play from the matches he had seen back then. 

Rintarou Suna. Hinata didn’t know who he was, but he definitely looked intimidating with his fox-like eyes...

Atsumu Miya. The MVP of the team, and the one person who was the focus of Hinata’s mindscape for years. It was a given that everyone on the team had to be extra cautious of this man.

And finally, Osamu Miya. He was brought up like an afterthought, as if his only quality was to amplify Atsumu’s dangerous sets. But even without Atsumu, Osamu was still a threat in his own right.

There were definitely more strong players in hiding among the team. Karasuno had to stay vigilant at all times, and not only around the said four.

Hinata had also decided to keep it a secret from the team that he personally knew the Miya twins. He remained silent throughout the meeting as they discussed counter-strategies against Inarizaki. Even if he did know them, it didn’t mean any pre-existing knowledge he had on them was reliable.

More than anything, the Miya twins were known for how quickly they improve and made progress in a short period of time. Hinata’s word would likely hold no weight—none of them were the same person they were in middle school. 

Besides, it was better if no one but Kageyama and Tsukishima knew about their relationship. It was very likely that Atsumu would expose him on the day itself, but he didn’t want to make it seem like a big deal to his teammates. It was his own business with Atsumu, he couldn’t trouble the seniors any more than he already has.

Hinata knew both Kageyama and Tsukishima had been pinning him down with questioning looks the whole time as he kept to himself. Even if it was uncomfortable, it was more uplifting that the two of them respected his privacy.

But speaking of staying vigilant… 

“Um, Kageyama-san,” Hinata hung his shoulders down. “Are you... still mad?”

“Obviously I am!” Kageyama snapped. “You didn’t tell me that the Osamu you mentioned was Miya-san’s twin _and_ partner!”

“Like I said, I thought you knew!” Hinata shouted back. “Don’t you read Volleyball Monthly like every time you’re not playing volleyball or eating or sleeping?!”

“I’m not gonna’ know every single person featured there by heart, dumbass!” Kageyama retorted.

“He didn’t deny that he reads it all the time…” Yamaguchi deadpanned.

“Heh, he was probably too focused on Atsumu Miya-san that he mistook his twin for the same person,” Tsukishima chuckled behind a hand.

Sugawara took in a deep breath, “Sheesh~ Can a day not go by where you two aren’t fighting?”

The stadium grounds had been packed to the brim with players and supporters as always. Upon arriving by bus, Karasuno were making their way into the stadium, navigating their way through the crowds gathered outside while making sure to stay close to one another. 

Unlike most of the other teams, the members of Karasuno were stuck in their summer jerseys. Because it had been a long time since they made it to any spring tournaments, Karasuno had stopped issuing winter uniforms for the players. So they stood out like sore thumbs among the many other high-schoolers, especially with their pitch-black jerseys. 

When they arrived at the entrance of the stadium, they noticed a number of passing-by girls looking to their left and swooning as they made their way into the interior of the dome building. The gesture immediately caught the attention of Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were more than ready to call out whoever this hotshot was.

Hinata curiously turned his head in the direction Tanaka and Nishinoya had been facing. He didn’t notice the girls, so he was in the dark, clueless on why there was such a frightening expression on the two second-years’ faces.

Hinata’s heart immediately dropped when his eyes landed on a familiar-looking man. _Oh no._

He had completely let his guard down after that thrilling match against Tsubakihara and the Kamomedai match. He was really about to go face-to-face with the Miya twins in just a few hours, and one of them was standing right here, staring off into the distance with hands in his pocket.

His bangs had been swept to the left, distinguishing him from his twin at least in middle school. His hair may have been a totally different shade from the natural brown it was back in middle school, but it was him for sure—

—Osamu Miya.

Hinata quickly rushed to the tallest person who was closest to him, who happened to be Asahi, and he crouched down behind them, becoming smaller than he already was.

“W-Wha—?!” Asahi drew to an abrupt halt as he felt Hinata pulling on his jersey. 

“Hm? What’s wrong, Hinata?” Daichi turned around to face the younger man, and his eyes then rolled over to the second-years. “And you both too, Tanaka, Nishinoya.”

“That guy over there, Daichi-san...” Tanaka said in a hushed voice, bending forward as if ready to strike. “Notice how all the girls are looking at him…?”

“Ryuu… That guy has such power...!” Nishinoya drew a breath. “He’s just standing there doing literally nothing and the girls are suddenly all over him!”

“Yeah…” Tanaka nodded. “We have to protect Kiyoko-san from ever setting her goddess-blessed eyes on him...!”

“She doesn’t seem the least bit interested, though…” Kinoshita mumbled.

“Um, did something happen, Hinata…?” Asahi timidly asked, frowning down at Hinata.

“I-I’m fine! Nothing’s wrong at all!” Hinata claimed, smiling nervously as he looked up at Asahi. “Just let me stay like this until we get into the courts. Please!!!”

“Eeeh… Everyone’s gonna’ stare at us, though…” Asahi looked around, already noticing a few people sending them curious stares.

“I don’t get it either, but we should probably just leave him be,” Sugawara patted Asahi on the back. “We’re just a couple minutes away from the courts anyway.”

“Still…” Asahi made a troubled expression as he averted his gaze to Sugawara, who had been wearing his usual refreshing smile as if the matter didn’t concern him at all.

In the midst of the chaos, the man in question had noticed the team, and was now walking towards them.

“He’s moving!!!” Nishinoya pointed out. “So he really was aiming for Kiyoko-san?! Ryuu, protect her—!”

“Isn’t that Atsumu Miya?” Kageyama cut in. Now it made sense to him why Hinata was acting weird out of nowhere.

“Oh, you’re right,” Daichi said, blinking.

“Hello,” Osamu drew to a halt in front of Daichi, bowing slightly as a greeting. Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to cautiously glare him down. "Karasuno, right?"

“Yeah. Um, you’re Atsumu Miya-san, right?” Daichi questioned.

“No, no, I’m Osamu Miya.” Osamu shook his head, seeming bored. “Please try not to confuse me for that sorry excuse of a human being.”

“R-Right… I’m sorry about that.” Daichi nodded sheepishly. _But you literally share the same face..._ “Did you need something?”

“Yeah,” Osamu glanced over to Asahi, who visibly stiffened under his gaze. “Ya’ have a player named Shouyou Hinata, right?”

Hinata’s breath hitched. Osamu knew he was here...?!

“Yeah, he’s one of our regulars…” Daichi followed Osamu’s eyes. “But uh, well, he’s not really in the best state now though…”

Osamu didn’t reply, and instead he made his way up to Asahi, who was growing tense with every step the man took. 

Osamu’s eyes travelled from Asahi’s face down to his waist, and he bent down to be on level with the boy behind Asahi. “Ya’ know ya’ really stand out with that orange hair of yours, right, Shou-chan?” 

Time suddenly felt like it had stopped. Hinata broke into a cold sweat. 

“Shou-chan?” Asahi blinked.

_Okay, plan A, pretend you have amnesia!_

Hinata poked his head out from behind Asahi, “U-Um, I don’t think I’ve met you before…?”

Tsukishima easily saw through Hinata’s facade and cringed. What an idiot.

Osamu’s frown grew deeper, “...So ya’ really did hate us. That makes sense after everything that’s happened. Sorry, I’ll leave—”

“Wait ’Samu! That’s not it at all!” Hinata sputtered and stepped away from Asahi. “I-I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to…! I was just scared of seeing both you and ‘Tsumu again…!”

Osamu genuinely appeared surprised at Hinata’s apology, and he looked away briefly before turning back to Hinata. He playfully snapped his fingers at Hinata’s forehead, “I~diot, I was just joking.”

Tsukishima hummed to himself in amusement. Osamu was easy to read too. 

“Wha—!” Hinata’s face grew red with embarrassment.

Osamu lifted his abdomen back up and smiled warmly, “Also, ya’ don’t have to be scared, Shou-chan. You’ll always be someone important to me, even if we haven’t spoken in years.”

“‘Samu…” Tears were pricking at Hinata’s eyes, and before Osamu could react, Hinata had already thrown his arms around the taller man. “It’s been so long, I missed you way too much, ‘Samu...!”

Osamu’s face went red for a moment, and he had hesitated to wrap his arms around Hinata at first. But he eventually caved in and went on to bury his nose into Hinata’s fluff of hair. He had missed Hinata’s scent and warmth so much.

“...Me too, Shou-chan,” Osamu said. “I’m glad ya’ continued playing volleyball.”

Kageyama raised a brow. _Continued playing volleyball?_

Meanwhile, the other members could only observe the exchange in confusion. Tanaka and Nishinoya had completely forgotten about the fawning girls, who were all fuming with jealousy now.

Hinata let out a squeak upon realizing Osamu’s words. He had to worm his way out of this one somehow, “Y-Yeah! Obviously I’d keep playing volleyball even if we’re not together!”

_Please understand, ‘Samu…!_

Osamu’s mouth hung open. Hinata’s teammates didn’t know what had happened, and Hinata was clearly hiding it. It was sad, but perhaps it was just better that way.

“What else did I expect from a hyper ball of sunshine like ya’ anyway,” Osamu said with a forced smile.

“...Also, I can never come to hate you or ‘Tsumu,” Hinata buried his face into Osamu’s shirt. “You were the ones who helped me come this far, after all.”

Osamu blinked down at Hinata. All he and Atsumu did was bring Hinata down. And yet he could say such words with ingenuity...

Hinata then pulled away, and a lively smile lit his face, “In any case, I’m gonna’ beat you today, so get ready, ‘Samu! I’ve worked hard just for this day!”

“I’ll be the one beating you, but I look forward to seein’ ya’ try anyway,” Osamu rested a hand on his waist. “Give me yer’ best shot, Shou-chan. 

Hinata’s expression became determined, “We’re finally standing on the same court, aren’t we?” 

_Even if it’s not on the same side._

“...Yeah,” Osamu nodded.

“It’s no longer a dream anymore, ‘Samu.” Hinata couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. “I really did it!”

Osamu couldn’t help smiling back, “Ya’ really did, Shou-chan.” 

Hinata’s expression suddenly faltered when it hit him, “But ‘Tsumu... He’s still angry at me, right?”

“Looks like it,” Osamu hummed. “But don’t worry ‘bout him, he’s just bein’ petty. I’m sure ya’ can win him over with a good game, Shou-chan.”

“So he really is angry…” Hinata frowned. “I was in the wrong that time. I know he should be angry, but still… I want to have fun playing volleyball with him today. He was the one who was always by my side back then, after all.”

Osamu watched Hinata sadly, “...You really like ‘Tsumu, don’tcha?”

“Hm? What did you say?” Hinata blinked up at Osamu. “I couldn’t hear you—”

“Anyhow, angry or not, I’m sure he’s looking forward to the game,” Osamu said. “He was the one who told me ya’ were on the team.”

Hinata frowned. “W-Wait, he knows I’m on Karasuno?!”

“He saw yer’ match with Tsubakihara yesterday,” Osamu claimed. 

“Aaaah, I didn’t think he’d actually watch my match…!” Hinata squawked. “He must have been throwing insults at me the whole time, right…?”

“Nah,” Osamu looked away, his expression melancholic. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Hinata tilted his head curiously.

“I mean what I mean.” Osamu huffed, and he turned on his heel. “I guess I’ll see ya’ on the courts then, Shou-chan.”

“Eh, you’re leaving already…?” Hinata’s expression fell in disappointment.

Osamu seemed troubled, “It makes it harder to leave when yer’ making such a face, y’know…”

“Ah, I'm sorry...” Hinata apologized sheepishly. “I just wished we could talk longer...”

“We’ll have all the time in the world after the Inter-High, so don’t worry,” Osamu reminded the other man. “Let’s exchange e-mail addresses after the match. No hard feelings when I beat ya’ though.”

“Yeah, let’s do that!” Hinata beamed. “Oh, but I’m the one who’s gonna’ beat you!”

Osamu gave Hinata one last smile and the team another nod before he made his way back to the stadium. 

Hinata clutched his chest in excitement—Osamu had really just been standing here a few seconds ago.

“Oh? I didn’t know you were friends with Osamu Miya from Inarizaki.” Daichi interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Um, yeah…” Hinata turned to his team with a sheepish expression.

“So you were friends with such a celebrity all this time? That’s really awesome, Hinata!” Sugawara commented in awe.

“It’s nothing, really…” Hinata scratched his head. “We just happened to be in the same middle school, that’s all.”

“Woah...! And you never told us?!” Sugawara asked in disbelief. “And you even watched the videos of them without saying a single word…”

“I just didn’t want to make a big deal over it,” Hinata claimed. “Besides, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen them, so even if I gave you my opinion on their play styles, I’m sure it’ll be unreliable in the actual match.”

“Still…” Sugawara frowned. “You both sure seemed pretty close…”

“It’s nice that you’re both such good friends, though,” Asahi added with a smile.

“Yeah, I used to hang out with both Osamu and Atsumu back in the days,” Hinata beamed enthusiastically. “They taught me how to play volleyball too.”

“What’s this? So you really are good friends with that lady killer?” Tanaka slung his arm around Hinata’s neck. “You better tell him not to get anywhere close to Kiyoko-san. I won’t have mercy even if he’s your best friend or whatever, Hinata!”

“Um, I’ll try my best… I really don’t think I can stop Osamu if he ever thinks about it, though…” Hinata chuckled sheepishly.

“By the way Hinata, you mentioned that Atsumu-san was angry at you…?” Yamaguchi chimed in. “Is everything okay between you two? He won’t go off on you during the match, will he?”

“Oh,” Hinata perked in realization. “Yeah, don’t worry about it, it wasn’t anything big.”

Tsukishima’s brow twitched. If it really wasn’t anything big, it wouldn’t have been causing them so much trouble in the past few days…

“Um, e-excuse me—!” Yachi suddenly yelled, worming her way past the other members. “I feel like those girls have been staring at us for quite some time now?! Do you think they’re planning to murder us all in cold blood?!”

“Hm? What do you mea—” Hinata looked around, only to jolt in surprise when he was met with a number of gazes from the people around him. “Guwah?! D-Did I do something wrong?!”

“ _HINATA_ , you have to hide!!!” Yachi insisted, desperately pulling on Hinata’s sleeve. “I have a list of emergency contacts on my phone, I’ll call them for you—!”

“Please don’t make it sound like I’ll actually be murdered, Yachi-san!!!” 

“Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko placed a hand on Yachi’s shoulder. “Calm down, that won’t happen.”

Kiyoko then proceeded to shoot a glare at every person who had been watching their team in disdain. They were immediately silenced and with their tails tucked in between their legs, they hurriedly made their way into the stadium.

“O-Okay…” Yachi blushed as she nodded, taking notice of Kiyoko’s efforts. _So cool..._

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya were already on their knees, “Aaaah! Kiyoko-san, please glare at me like that too!!!” 

:

“We better be on our way,” Kiyoko ignored the two second-years and walked past them. “We’ll be late for the briefing.”

“Now that you mention it...” Daichi looked at his wrist watch. “Come on guys, we don’t have much time. Let’s get going!”

“Yeah—!!!” the team responded in unison.

Hinata smiled once again at himself as he walked behind the others. He was finally standing on the same level as those two, who were always out of his reach…! He really couldn’t wait to get on the court now. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Their match with Inarizaki was drawing close and was less than an hour away now. Thoughts of Atsumu, Osamu and Hoshiumi occupied Hinata’s mind. Even though he was still on edge about Atsumu, he mostly couldn’t wait to get out there and play. 

He wanted to simulate the same thrill Hoshiumi felt in the air, and he would also show the twins just how far he had come, thanks to them.

Warming up was boring, especially when he was alone with Kageyama. He wanted to just go on the court already—

Hinata was suddenly greeted with a ball to his face when Kageyama passed the ball to him, leaving a red spot where it connected.

“Stop spacing out, you dumbass!” Kageyama chided.

“I know—!” Hinata yelled back, picking the ball back up. 

Hinata clicked his tongue. It was just a little warm-up anyway, why did Kageyama have to get so angry over a small miss?

“You look like you’re rarin’ to go,” a familiar, nostalgic voice resounded, and Hinata felt his chest tighten at the memories that gushed through his mind.

Kageyama turned around to the source, who to no one’s surprise, happened to be none other than Atsumu Miya. The very person Hinata had betrayed in the past.

“Miya-san,” Kageyama greeted simply as Atsumu walked over. 

“Heya, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu gave him a small wave. “How’re ya’ doin’?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Kageyama nodded.

Hinata eyed Atsumu intensely. Did Atsumu not notice him? Should he raise his voice and say hi?

“Looks like we’ll be playin’ each other soon. Don’t give me a boring game, yeah?” Atsumu sneered. “I absolutely hate playin’ against people who suck, ya’ see...”

Atsumu then leaned sideways, directing his gaze at Hinata who had been standing a distance away from them. Hinata subconsciously opened his mouth when their eyes met.

He quickly realized that Atsumu had been referring to him as the person who sucked.

_...It was true, though._

“It’s been awhile, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu smiled innocently.

Hinata gulped, “...Yeah.”

“I’m really lookin’ forward to what kinda’ match a weak person who gave up will put up,” Atsumu scoffed.

Hinata shuddered. He strengthened his grip over the ball.

Kageyama narrowed his eyebrows, “...He might suck, but he isn’t weak, nor is he the type of person to give up.”

“...So he hasn’t told ya’, huh?” Atsumu hummed. “Just a friendly piece of advice from someone who’s known him longer than you have. Ya’ should probably think twice before trustin’ this guy, Tobio-kun.”

“...What do you mean?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s really not any of my business anymore, so go ask him on yer’ own,” Atsumu turned around, giving the two one last wave.

“Go give it yer’ all out there, Shouyou-kun. If yer’ even willing to, that is.”

Hinata and Kageyama watched as Atsumu joined his teammates. Hinata noticed Osamu send a brief glance his way out of concern. Kageyama then turned to Hinata, determined to get his answers.

“Hinata—”

“Kageyama,” Hinata's tone was final. “I promise I’ll tell you everything after the Inter-High. It’s just better that you don’t know anything now.”

“...”

Atsumu was kind enough not to talk about their argument. If he did, Kageyama would have probably lost his trust in him. He couldn’t possibly set to someone who had once lost their willpower.

But what Kageyama chose to do was all on him after he learns about what had happened. Right now, Hinata had to focus on the game. He would beat Atsumu to prove his past self wrong, and show him that it was all thanks to him that he can now stand on his own two feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me @osahinaa on twitter!! i rant about miyahina a lot if you can't see it from my username!!


	7. the spring inter-high iii

The match between Karasuno and Inarizaki officially came to a start with a serve from Atsumu.

Inarizaki’s cheering squad had gone wholly silent when the umpire called the match, save for two fangirls who squealed the very moment Atsumu jumped and hit the ball. Both Hinata and Osamu grimaced, though Hinata had done so subconsciously.

Atsumu’s serve ended up touching down outside the box, resulting in an ‘out’.

It was common knowledge ever since middle school that Atsumu Miya required his utmost concentration during his serve and he couldn’t concentrate when his surroundings were noisy. It must have been the first time the fangirls at an official Inarizaki match.

Hinata watched nervously as Atsumu twisted his head around in the direction of the said girls. He could already imagine the chilling expression on his face. Atsumu had a bad temper when things didn’t go his way.

But back in middle school, Hinata recalled being the only one who cheered every time Atsumu was serving. He would always receive weird looks from the other supporters, but it eventually became an every match thing. It was only because Atsumu had insisted that Hinata cheered for him on his serve. 

Hinata could never come to understand Atsumu, even to today. But he had to forcibly shake away his thoughts before his pessimism could start creeping back. He may not have been on the best of terms with Atsumu right now, but he couldn’t let it get to him.

The match went on, and when Hinata had the chance to hit his first quick of the match, he had forgotten to swing his arm. All he could think about was flying and being free at the moment he reached the net that he had forgotten all about the ball right in front of his eyes.

It was only whenever Hinata was in the air that he would forget everything around him, even the worries that kept him up at night.

He sneaked a peek at the other side of the court as he landed on his feet. He was met with a shit-eating grin from Osamu among the dumbstruck faces that seemed to be saying, ‘newsflash, local idiot got too excited and forgot to spike’. 

_That guy…!!!_

Atsumu, on the other hand, had been facing the other way with his back turned. Good, maybe he didn’t see it...

As usual, Hinata was reprimanded by Kageyama for what felt like the thousandth time of the day, and the match then resumed as planned. This time it was drilled in Hinata’s head to remember that he has to jump to _hit the ball_ , and not for fun. Or Kageyama would never toss the ball to him again.

After losing a point to Aran’s spike, it was Suna’s serve again and the team had been caught off-guard by how he had quickly hit the ball at the blow of the whistle. But thanks to Daichi, the ball was back in the air and a safe call from Kageyama rebounded the ball at the blockers and allowed him to toss at Hinata. One look at Kageyama's stance and Hinata knew it was time for that again. Their quick, but this time for sure! 

He did accidentally make eye contact with the scary looking guy beside Osamu, but he continued on regardless. Sprint the other direction, jump as high as you can… and spike. 

Hinata could never get enough of the feeling of the ball against the top of his palm, and the loud _bang_ that comes as the ball smashes onto the other side of the court. It was satisfying to see in the air the view of Aran’s shocked face and Suna reaching out his arm for the ball that had already hit the floor and rebounded away. He could also feel the audience's gazes all trained on him in awe. Even after so many times of watching the same quick, they could never seem to get enough of it.

With a slight turn of the head, he could see Atsumu and Osamu’s taken aback expressions from mid-air. Hinata couldn’t help the pride-filled smile that formed on his face as he landed back on his two feet. 

The crowd roared in applause, and even the Inarizaki supporters contributed to the noise as they began whispering amongst themselves about the quick. 

Right now, Hinata and Kageyama were at the very centre of attention. Hinata wasn't just a nobody who happened to be close to the infamous Miya twins anymore. 

Hinata's eyes found themselves back on the opposing team, who were now more on their guard than before. It was just natural for his eyes to land on the Miya twins, who had been right next to each other. The two players he wanted to play with for so long, he wondered how they thought of him now. Was he good enough to deserve to play with them at their best now? 

But Hinata wasn't prepared at all for what he was about to see. The edges of Atsumu's lips had curled upwards as he was still staring in awe at the air where Hinata was previously in. Hinata’s eyes went wide—that was the same old smile Atsumu had every time he was enjoying himself on the court.

Just like long ago when it was just the two of them in the park — where Atsumu had used to set to him all the time.

Osamu had been similarly awe-stricken as well, but he regained his composure quick enough to jab Atsumu at the hip. Only then did Atsumu's expression change into an unpleasant one, and as usual he went on to snap at his brother for being the bully he was. 

Once again, Hinata smiled, but this time his expression was softer and warmer. He was happy that Atsumu really was the same old Atsumu, and nothing about his love for volleyball has changed even if their relationship has. 

Hinata was surely going to give it his all and enjoy every second of this match. As an ode to the friendship they once shared, Hinata swore he would make this one of the best games in Atsumu's life. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Karasuno had called their first timeout. Upon reconvening the coach and the other bench members, Atsumu was forced to suck up being called out for flunking his first serve, thanks to those two girls who were much louder than the cheering crowd could ever be. 

After being chewed out by the coach, Atsumu briefly settled down on the bench right next to Osamu as he chugged down his bottle of water. His eyes unconsciously wandered to Karasuno's side of the court, where the players had been scattered about discussing the match with one another.

He trained his eyes on Hinata, whose expression was as serious as the others he was with, but at the same time held a degree of childish excitement to it. 

That quick… Atsumu couldn’t get it out of his mind even if he tried. It was so damned cool, and it was none other than Hinata who pulled it off, together with that monster of a setter Karasuno had on their team.

Hinata had hit a toss that was too difficult for normal people to hit. Even Atsumu would have a hard time spiking that fast toss especially when he was all the way from the other side of the court. Hinata was definitely not that untalented player he called himself that time, and he hoped deep down that Hinata was well aware of that now. 

The last thing Atsumu wanted was for Hinata to give up the sport he loved so much again like that time. Even amidst the pain and betrayal he felt from being left by the person he gave his heart to, his wish was still the same as back then — for Hinata to continue playing volleyball with that look of pure joy and excitement on his face.

“Hey, Atsumu, Osamu,” Atsumu was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Aran addressing him and his brother. “That #10, he’s that childhood friend of yers, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Osamu was the one to answer. “Oh right, we never told ya he moved out, didn’t we.”

“So it is him! It was uh, Hinata, wasn’t it? He's super good!” Aran enthused. “Aw man, it’s such a shame he didn’t stay on in Hyougo. With that jump and speed, he would’ve been a great player on the team.”

“Mmm, that is true,” Osamu hummed, lowering his water bottle next to him. “But our current team is already more than good anyway. I wouldn’t like the idea of kicking one of us out in place of Shou-chan.”

“Mhm, mhm, ya have a point,” Aran nodded with a smile. “So, ya think you guys could pull off that amazing quick too?”

“Obviously,” Atsumu cut in, grinning from ear to ear. “It looked so cool, of course we’re gonna’ try it out too.”

“Kita-san will get mad,” Osamu immediately pointed out.

“We’ll pin the blame on Aran-kun then,” Atsumu joked, his grin growing snarkier.

“Oi.” Aran deadpanned.

“I’ll admit I’m not as good as Tobio-kun to toss as accurately as that,” Atsumu got up to his feet and left his bottle on the bench. “But I really don’t wanna lose to Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun, you see.”

Osamu stared at him knowingly in silence. Aran had only caught on when Atsumu had already wandered off back onto the court.

“That Atsumu…” Aran murmured. “Is it just me, or does he sound a lil’ bitter today?”

“Who knows? I wouldn’t know what goes through a pea-brained idiot like him, and I’d rather not know too.” Osamu shrugged as he got back to his feet as well.

“Ya really could stand to care more about yer brother, Osamu...” Aran turned around to look at Atsumu’s back. “But I guess it’s all fine as long as he seems fired up.” 

“Don’t worry too much ‘bout it, Aran-kun,” Osamu lightly pats Aran on the shoulder. “I’ll just cover for him as usual if he starts burning out.”

“...Yeah. We’re relyin’ on ya, Osamu,” Aran’s shoulders fell as he relaxed his stiffened muscles. “Still, you both must be super excited to be playing against Hinata. You three seemed pretty close, after all.”

“Of course,” Osamu only turned to Aran and smiled determinedly, “You know, Aran-kun, I still can’t believe I’m not dreamin’, and even if it’s all just a dream, I’d like to stay here a lil’ longer. I’m having this much fun, after all.”

Aran’s eyes went wide. He had never seen such a fired up expression on the Osamu who was known for his aloof nature and mellowness. 

Aran throws a hand on Osamu’s shoulder, “Go as crazy as you want out there, Osamu.”

“I’m leavin’ it to ya to deal with Kita-san afterwards, Aran-kun,” Osamu tapped Aran’s shoulder back before running ahead to catch up with Atsumu. 

Aran twinged his face in annoyance. Anyone who believed Osamu was the ‘nicer’ twin was completely wrong—both twins were terrible people.

____________________________________________________________________________

It had been hours since the start of the match. Karasuno and Inarizaki were playing a full three-set game, evenly-matched with each other as even the Miya twins had emulated the quick themselves. 

They were at their very final set now. It was only sometime after Hinata managed to perfectly receive Aran’s spike that Karasuno’s coach called for a time-out.

Osamu had noticed the looks Atsumu had been sending Hinata’s way the whole match. It was a look of wonder and curiosity. Although they both thought they knew Hinata down to the very core, it was a different side of Hinata they were both seeing from playing seriously with him for the first time.

It must have been a strange feeling for Atsumu to finally meet the Hinata he always dreamed of in the flesh. He was clearly in denial, having once lost all his expectations of seeing Hinata become the player who would hit his tosses— the partner he had always wanted.

Osamu himself had never gave it much thought himself, because to him, volleyball was just fun and he just gave it his all because he didn’t like the idea of losing to Atsumu or anyone really. But volleyball was what brought Atsumu and Hinata together. The bond Atsumu and Hinata shared over volleyball was nothing compared to the one Osamu himself shared with Hinata. 

Osamu never really knew where he stood between them - he had always felt like an outsider all this time. Atsumu and Hinata clearly needed each other more than anything because their endless hunger would definitely push them to further heights. 

So then, why did Osamu need Hinata? And why would Hinata ever need Osamu? Osamu wasn’t as passionate as Atsumu was when it came to volleyball, which Hinata’s whole world revolved around. Sure it was fun playing against Hinata, but Osamu wouldn’t even think of putting his life on the line just for this opportunity. 

For the longest time, Osamu just wanted to stay close to Hinata. He had no idea why, and perhaps it was just the admiration of an outsider with a crush on someone he knew could never have. Or maybe, he just didn’t want to think too much into the reason why he was so in love with Hinata and realize deep down just how much Hinata really meant to him. 

He just didn’t want it to hurt as much once Hinata and Atsumu finally find each other and leave him. Even if things might seem strained between them now, Osamu knew there would eventually come a time where the two would settle the past and come together. It was just the natural thing to happen between two people who needed each other, after all.

The pain and anxiety burdened down on Osamu’s heart when his train of thoughts reminded him he was running away. He bit down on his lip to force himself to shake it away.

“Huh? Ya can’t seriously be burned out now, ‘Samu.” Osamu could feel Atsumu’s gaze on him as he moved the water bottle away from his mouth.

“...’m not.” Osamu replied simply.

“Ya better not be,” Atsumu said with a firm tone. “Things are only about to get a lot real from here on out, after all.”

Osamu’s eyes rolled to his side to watch Atsumu as he chugged down as much water as he could, hydrating and preparing himself for the climax of the game. Despite his words, it was obvious that Atsumu was having the time of his life, playing against opponents who were as tenacious as Inarizaki as a team.

And he was also playing against Hinata, who was the ideal partner for Atsumu, who himself was the greatest contender who was always challenging his own limits and looking for more and more. 

Osamu’s gaze wandered off to Hinata out of interest, wondering what sort of expression he was making at a time like this. He smiled a little watching Hinata being all excited about the receive he made, although it did wound his pride that it was the set that he made to Aran that was received and not Atsumu’s set.

Osamu had only noticed it now, but Hinata was truly the kind of person who just loved volleyball for what it was and just seemed so happy with every step he takes on the court. 

Back then, Osamu was naive and didn’t think Hinata’s love for volleyball actually ran that deep. He couldn’t believe that he was actually fine with Hinata pursuing another sport when it was as clear as day that he wanted to play volleyball more than anything. And it was Atsumu who saw it first before him.

It was as if Hinata was striving to win at volleyball only to keep standing on the court, so he could keep enjoying the thrill of it. That was why Hinata was a person who could easily and naturally catch up with Atsumu without burning out. He was the best partner Atsumu could possibly ask for.

Hinata was never playing just for the sake of it. He was genuinely enjoying himself, and it reminded Osamu of how he felt every time he had rice for meals. The feeling of being able to eat it every day without getting tired of it, because there was something about it that you could never get enough of. 

The only way Osamu could try to understand Hinata was through comparing his love for volleyball to the feeling of pure joy he gets only from eating rice, which he has never once been tired of.

“...That Shou-chan,” Osamu found himself blurting out. “He really does seem like he’s eating a good meal when he plays.”

Atsumu looked at Osamu confusedly, “Where’d that come from?”

“Shou-chan really sucked back then, didn’t he?” Osamu recalled. “Now he’s come so far, even after he gave up once. I’ll admit it, but that faith you put in Shou-chan really was put in the right place, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu paused before giving his response, “...Told’ja. Shouyou-kun really is amazing, isn’t he? He definitely deserves all the spotlight and recognition he’s getting now.”

“That guy, he’s one of a kind,” Atsumu said with a wide smile. “Ya don’t get to see people like him often.”

Even though his words were optimistic, Osamu frowned at the distance he could sense in Atsumu’s voice. It was clear to him that Atsumu never hated Hinata now, but then…

“...Hey, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu called. “Aren’t you still upset that he quit?”

“I was,” Atsumu admitted. “But after watching him play, I feel like I can’t care less about that anymore.”

“What?” Osamu deadpanned. “So you were bitter over nothing all these years?” 

“Ya don’t have to put it that way!” Atsumu retorted. “...Maybe I was just upset because I was convinced that I misplaced my trust in him.”

The bright smile then came back to Atsumu’s face, “But it turns out he really was the kind of guy I’ve always believed him to be.”

“Is that so,” Osamu hummed. “So, are you goin’ to forgive him and talk it out with him after this?

“Don’t get me wrong, I may not be upset about it anymore, but I still won’t forgive him,” Atsumu said coldly. “I’m not going to afford getting let down if I put my trust in him again.”

“—But I’ll admit he’s a good challenge. Especially with Tobio-kun,” Atsumu smirked. “I’m going to enjoy myself beating the crap out of the monsters like them.”

There was definitely something more to Atsumu’s words. Osamu could just tell. But he was no mind reader, and he wasn’t about to stir up a fight trying to coax a stubborn guy like Atsumu to tell him the whole story. Atsumu was nearly an adult, so it was up to him what he wanted to do.

“...You and Shou-chan sure are similar with yer one track mind in volleyball,” Osamu commented as he got up. “I’m kinda’ jealous.”

“Huh, you think so?” Atsumu watched him as his figure walked off, and he drank some of his water before he also rose from the bench.

It was only when the umpire was prepared to recommence the match that Atsumu realized what Osamu had just said, “Wait, you said you were jealous? Wait, wait, I need to hear that again, ‘Samu!”

____________________________________________________________________________

It was an all-out match where everyone gave it their all till the very end. Karasuno became the one to emerge victorious, and it was the end of the road for Inarizaki.

The view of Hinata and Kageyama blocking their final spike would remain etched in Atsumu’s mind for eternity. It was the finishing blow that ended everything for their seniors and the final Inter-High of their second year. It wasn’t just that, but the amount of vigour and willpower put into that one final bock also made it unforgettable to the point that Atsumu actually felt moved.

_Aaaah_ , the crushing feeling of defeat. Hinata and Kageyama were definitely one of the best duos he’s met in the world of volleyball. They worked so well with each other, Atsumu couldn’t imagine how disappointing things would be if they were separated from one another.

It was frustrating that he lost. But Atsumu was never the type to regret the past and ruminate over how he could have done better, because he was always looking at the next step. 

Besides, even if they lost, it was fun. He had fun. Osamu had fun. Hinata had fun. This was what they had all wanted from the very start, to play volleyball together.

Atsumu was panting, out of breath from the intense match. He had just been beaten by the newbie who never got to play volleyball in middle school and even quit the club of his own accord. Hinata had really come a long way from then.

Atsumu could only smile sardonically at himself thinking back on how much he had wronged Hinata in the past. Not only did he drag him down and make him quit volleyball, but he even lost his faith in him too. He really had no right to call himself Hinata’s friend.

Hinata had truly found his ideal setter. The setter who would toss to him in full faith that Hinata would do his all to spike it. Atsumu just was never the right partner for him. Atsumu was the one who forced so many things without truly understanding what Hinata wanted and needed. It was embarrassing, it really was. Hinata and Kageyama definitely made better partners for each other.

If Atsumu and Hinata became partners again… Atsumu might hurt Hinata again and he himself might lose faith again. The last thing he wanted was to see Hinata quit volleyball again.

Atsumu really hated that no matter how much he tried to reason with himself, he still wanted to play with Hinata again—that he wanted to toss to Hinata again, even though he was the cause of his downfall back then.

As the umpire called for the teams to shake hands, Atsumu could only watch as Osamu and Hinata shook hands across the net. 

“Looks like I beat you this time, ‘Samu!” Hinata beamed.

“Yeah, ya really did,” Osamu nodded. There was a hint of disappointment on his expression, and it really was no surprise. “I really had fun, Shou-chan.”

“Me too!” Hinata perked up. “Let’s play again next year for sure! And when that time comes I’ll beat’cha again for sure.”

“I don’t like losing twice, so I’m beating you next year for sure,” Osamu claimed. “...Oh, I also noticed you could jump a lot higher than before now. Just how much have you been jumping to reach so high—?”

“Hehe, I bet I could definitely jump a lot higher than you now!” Hinata hollered. 

“You claiming that is like me challenging you to a game of who’s the taller one.” Osamu said flatly.

“Oh come on, ‘Samu,” Hinata pouted. “You could jump higher too if you practice!” 

“Not interested. I don’t see the point.” Osamu shrugged.

“There is a point! You’d be invisible and no one could get past you when you block!” Hinata pointed out.

“Yeah, if I want to use my tummy to spike and block, that is,” Osamu huffed. “Yer the only one who can jump so high anyway. And that Hoshiumi-kun too.”

“Oh, you know Hoshiumi-san too?”

Atsumu’s gaze became wistful. Hinata and Osamu had already gone back to being friends without making things any more complicated. Atsumu was jealous that Osamu didn’t feel the same guilt he harboured. Not like he would admit it anytime soon though.

“Miya-san?” Kageyama, whom he had been shaking hands with, had noticed the look on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“...Nah,” Atsumu pulls his hand away. “I was just thinking about what to have for dinner today.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said simply.

“By the way, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu looked at Kageyama. “Remember what I told ya before the match?”

“...Yeah,” Kageyama nodded, his expression growing stern as he recalled Atsumu calling Hinata weak.

“Hey, hey, no need to look so scary,” Atsumu waved a hand in dismissal. “Shouyou-kun… Take care of him, will ya?”

Kageyama appeared genuinely surprised, “...I’d rather not. He’s too much of a hassle.”

“Ya don’t have to be that blunt…” Atsumu sighed. “Just never lose faith in him. Don’t make the same mistake.”

Kageyama gave him a thoughtful look. But before he could say anything, Hinata was already walking their way, and Kageyama had turned his head in Hinata’s direction.

Atsumu felt unnerved as Hinata drew closer to him. He really wanted to duck his head and run away. Seeing Hinata’s face reminded him so much of the last time they spoke to each other, and Atsumu would be lying if he said that their conversation didn’t leave a lasting impact on him.

But Atsumu decided to stay where he was, because part of him still wanted to talk to Hinata — to pretend that the past never happened and that they were still as close as ever. 

Hinata stopped right next to Kageyama. Although nervous, Atsumu could easily see his face was screaming, _“Look, I did it! I’m actually playing volleyball, and I managed to beat you!”_ and Atsumu couldn’t help finding it cute that Hinata was as expressive as ever.

But Hinata suddenly frowned and bowed “Atsumu, I—I’m sorry!” 

“Wha—” Atsumu blinked at him confusedly. He had nothing to apologize about…

“I shouldn’t have said what I said back in middle school,” Hinata admitted. “I was wrong thinking that I was incapable of pursuing what I really wanted in volleyball, and that only talented, gifted people could be happy in this world.” 

“I’ve decided that I’ll keep working hard, even if I don’t have that talent to be the strongest in volleyball.” Hinata continued. “I’ll create my own path with the jumps I’ve been gifted with, so that one day I can stand equal to the so-called strongest ones. I know it’s possible, because I did manage to get into Karasuno, after all.”

Atsumu’s lips quivered, “Well, ain’t that a great mindset to have.”

“Mhm!” Hinata nodded. “It’s all thanks to you, Atsumu. If not for your words that day, I think I would have lost hope completely. You reminded me that there’s always hope for someone like me, who no one would bat an eye at, to keep playing, because life is full of possibilities that we have to keep looking for.” 

“So... thank you, Atsumu.”

Atsumu was at a loss for words. He didn’t think he would be met with gratitude the next time he met Hinata after years. All this time he had been imagining Hinata giving him the cold shoulder or even blaming it all on him for not being able to play volleyball anymore…

“Is that so,” were the only words Atsumu could muster at the time. 

“I hope you can forgive me, Atsumu,” Hinata hung his head down low. “I...I want to be friends with you again. I want to go back to the old days.”

Atsumu eyed him thoughtfully. Even if Hinata sounded more resolute now, he still couldn’t let go of the fragile image of Hinata he had from a long time ago. It really did do a number on him, watching Hinata uncharacteristically break like that. 

He really thought Hinata had stopped playing volleyball completely that time, and it haunted him ever since then. All he could do to keep himself together was to try and paint Hinata to be the bad guy so he didn’t have to be reminded it was his fault that Hinata had quit. Atsumu really was a horrible person. 

If Atsumu stayed with Hinata, he was afraid that the same thing would happen again.

...It was just better that things stayed the way they were now. Hinata had Kageyama now, so he didn’t need an insensitive coward and loser like Atsumu around anymore. 

Atsumu snorted, “...Y’know, Shouyou-kun, I absolutely hate people who give up. If you’ve given up once, you’re already a loser. Just because ya won now doesn’t mean you won’t give up in the future again.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open, and he pursed his lips, “...I won’t give up in the future again, I swear. I’ll show you next year when we meet on the court again, Atsumu.”

Atsumu was secretly happy to hear those words from Hinata. That was the spirit he wanted to see. He turned on his heel and walked off, “That is if ya don’t suddenly give up halfway again. Good luck to you, Shouyou-kun.”

_Stay strong, Shouyou-kun._ _I’m always rootin’ for ya—_

“Ya really won’t forgive Shou-chan?” Atsumu suddenly heard Osamu’s voice from next to him.

Atsumu smiled sarcastically, “Grudges are waaaaay easier to hold, y’know?”

“Yer the one who’s always wanted to toss to him so badly, though,” Osamu pointed out.

Atsumu hesitated, “...I’m not interested anymore. Shouyou-kun has Tobio-kun now, and they make a great pair. They’ll definitely get far in the future.”

Osamu made a knowing look at this, but he didn't pry any further.

“...Hey, ‘Samu,” Atsumu’s tone became low. “Let’s work harder to become an even better duo, and we’ll make Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun know their place.”

Osamu’s expression faltered at Atsumu’s words, and he looked away.

“...Yeah.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata had won. He really won.

He had been questioning himself whether it was a dream. But after pinching his cheeks over and over again, he was convinced it really was no dream.

...He did win, but Atsumu still hasn’t forgiven him. Even after he finally found the courage to apologize…

It wasn’t a complete victory for sure.

“Kageyama, what should I do…” Hinata groaned as he followed Kageyama from behind. “I just want Atsumu to forgive me already…”

“Don’t ask me, how would I know,” Kageyama retorted.

Hinata let out the hundredth sigh of the day. Maybe he should just let it go, but he didn’t want to lose Atsumu. Atsumu was someone important to him. But if Hinata really was that big of a bother and Atsumu really did hate him, then maybe it was for the best—

“...That Miya-san, I don’t think he hates you,” Kageyama suddenly said.

“Huh?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama’s back curiously.

“It’s just a feeling I get. We talked a bit, and he was telling me weird things like to take care of you and stuff like that.” Kageyama claimed. 

“Atsumu said that…?” Hinata blinked.

“I don’t get it either,” Kageyama twisted his head around. “But I don’t think you should think too much about how to fix things. Some things just happen and it can’t be helped.”

There was a sad look on Kageyama’s face. It was as if he was speaking from experience. 

“...I guess so,” Hinata nodded in agreement. “But I still hope that we can be close friends again someday.”

“Yup,” Kageyama said. “Come on. Our next match is with that guy you wanted to beat, isn’t it?”

Hinata perked up, remembering their next match with Nekoma. Kageyama had a point—they had no time to be moping now. It was finally time for their long-awaited battle, “...Yeah, you’re right. Let’s win this again, Kageyama!”

Kageyama turned his head back to the front as a grin crept onto his face, “That was the plan from the start, idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i don't usually reply to comments, so if you're curious about anything or have any questions feel free to hit me up at https://curiouscat.me/omigiris ! i'll reply if it's within reason!

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me about haikyuu and miyahina on twitter @osahinaa


End file.
